


Etched to Life

by hailynx



Series: Lost and Found [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Profanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 35,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailynx/pseuds/hailynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his search for life, Kim Jongdae stumbles upon a sketched EKG. Zhang Yixing claims it to be a set of musical notes instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own EXO.  
> Please do not translate or repost/reupload.

Kim Jongdae is nineteen when he experiences his first and most terrible hangover. The only good that he can think of it is the fact that the experience is not caused by cheap Korean soju. Jongdae and his friends are out of the country for three days. The moment they land, they set off to explore the new country and all of its darker places. He doesn’t mind the rush. He knows that it is going to be fun even if it isn’t very well planned. The three of them, Jongdae and his best friends, Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun have a promise to live out.

 

The three of them have been accepted into college together and this is their celebratory getaway. Jongdae knows that it’s bound to turn ugly and troublesome to a degree but he is on an emotional high—too high to care deeply. Chanyeol encourages him to live it out while he can. Such moments rarely come to Jongdae because he is mostly calm and composed, with occasional and extremely rare moments of unmonitored display. Besides that, high school is finally over and it is time to do everything that he can to find all the meanings of life. Everything that Jongdae does is reckless, but he is not breaking any laws when he’s out of the country so the guilt is irrelevant.

 

When they’re at the club Chanyeol hogs the drinks; Jongdae proudly breaks everything on the dance floor and Baekhyun is off flirting in a corner somewhere. He does not know how well that works out, considering their English isn’t that great but he’s too far gone by the time Baekhyun returns to care. It is their second night and Jongdae is burning a hole into the pocket that holds his university funding. He doesn’t mind because Chanyeol is doing the same. Dragging one person down with him is enough. Baekhyun is has a scholarship so he doesn’t count and Chanyeol is the better choice anyway, for reasons.

 

He remembers hearing Korean when he spots Baekhyun but it fades and in out of his ears like a flashing power point presentation from his high school days. However, the alcohol destroys most of his memories and all he can remember is Baekhyun helping him drag Chanyeol along. Everything aches, his wrist especially but he’s too occupied with the swirling that clouds his vision to care. Every time he closes his eyes, the dark seeps in and if he lingers too long, neon yellows and greens start floating by to distract him.

 

The process is on and off until Jongdae forgets all about the concept of time.

 

* * *

 

Jongdae doesn’t remember how he manages to get back to the hotel, but he knows that they’re safe. Jongdae finds himself waking with pain all over his body—his left wrist hurting terribly but eyes not quite ready to adjust to the new lighting to check his bodily state. His arms are draped to the side of the tub and his head is still nodding off, deep brown hair dripping slowly now, that it is entering a damp state of being. When Baekhyun decides to intrude on his personal space, Jongdae is found sneezing continuously. Baekhyun flees before his sets his second foot onto the tiles.

 

“God, Jongdae.” Baekhyun grimaces and scrunches his nose up in distaste. “What the hell are you doing in there?”

 

“No idea,” the brunet slurs in return, “Ah, my wrist hurts like a bitch.”

 

“Not your head?” Baekhyun replies incredulously, because his head is throbbing like it is being hammered, “Is something wrong with you?”

 

“My wrist,” Jongdae reiterates but keeps his eyes closed. “Think I scraped it on something.”

 

Jongdae lazily gets out of the tub and pulls the plug free. The water starts to drain nosily as he strips himself of the clothes that are soaked through to his core. He picks up the new clothing that Baekhyun had tossed inside for him and changes at a relatively slow and boring pace. Jongdae’s lips curl as the material covers his body. They are clean and comfortable unlike his last set of clothing. Shortly afterwards, he exits and shoves the dirty clothing into the laundry basket that also holds Chanyeol’s and Baekhyun’s alcohol covered clothing.

 

“It’s all yours,” he announces drowsily.

 

Baekhyun throws a glare across but Jongdae is already buried face first into the mattress. Chanyeol sleeps like the dead despite the curses that explode out of Baekhyun during the time that he occupies the bathroom. When Chanyeol wakes, his loud voice drags Jongdae and Baekhyun up and they repeat the cycle again. The three of them make it to the airport just on time, looking barely sober, but Baekhyun gets them safely onto the flight with his excessively charming smile.

 

* * *

 

Jongdae’s first year of university is boring and uneventful. He forgets the numbers of days he takes off and it isn’t until his second that he starts to settle properly. It is Baekhyun that uses his age as authority to urge Jongdae to work harder at his studies. Jongdae does relatively well, floating along with passing grades but it probably isn’t enough if he intends to make use the knowledge after graduating. After constant nagging, Jongdae gives in and promises to challenge himself but refuses to give up the multiple part time jobs which he claims allow him to explore different aspects of life. As such, the start of the second year feels exactly like the first.

 

There are no bells in university and Jongdae hasn’t quiet outgrown the habit of jumping to the sound of one. Chanyeol has often been his extra alarm but currently, they have a mismatch in timetables because of the difference in subjects and Jongdae is left to fend for himself. Baekhyun is always on time for his classes and rarely has time to glance at Jongdae’s sleeping face, let alone enough time to make an effort to wake him. So Jongdae ends up in the corner of the student centre with his head against the wall and his eyes shut tightly to embrace sleep.

 

His hair sticks to the wall and becomes a mess as he nuzzles closer as if it were his pillow. As he twists and turns while ruffling his hair haphazardly, his glasses slip off his face. Jongdae is dreaming happily, content to go on as he is. However, even without his friends, Jongdae’s sleep is interrupted by someone who pulls a bag from the floor and kicks into his leg violently. Jongdae jerks awake immediately, jumping into a defensive stance. The sense of danger invades his senses before he can look at his surroundings. Jongdae is completely alert even without his glasses on his nose but when there is no danger, he yawns as he lifts his arm up to check the time.

 

“Oh shit,” he mutters under his breath.

 

Jongdae is already fifteen minutes late and he doesn’t even know which classroom he is meant to be in. While pulling up his timetable on the phone, Jongdae loops the bag over his shoulders and begins walking. It is a slow start but at least he is moving away from the student centre. Once he’s got the room number, he picks up his pace and begins to run, treating it as warm up since it is going to be a practical class.

 

When he turns down to hall to a narrow path, someone else joins him. He steals a glance at the taller, lankier figure but proceeds to go on his way out of disinterest. Jongdae almost passes the classroom by accident, but then he finds himself pushing against another student to enter through the narrow space that acts as a door. He turns to look but somehow, they’ve managed to squeeze together and burst into the classroom at the same time. The loud slamming of the door puts the whole class to a halt. The music is hums gently in the background but everyone’s attention is on them as if they are aliens.

 

“Sorry I’m late,” Jongdae says.

 

The other student repeats after him with an accent.

 

“Oh,” the lecturer says, turning to them. He cups his chin to feign thought. “Well… I guess it’ll be alright. Since there are no other students joining us, you’ll be partners.”

 

Jongdae nods along slowly, not really caring because he wants the other students to move on so that he may also.

 

“The first three weeks is ballroom dance,” he explains, “We’re pairing early because you’ll be doing the final assessment together. Understood?”

 

“Right. Understood.” Jongdae nods in confirmation.

 

He turns to his new partner and puts a bright smile onto his face. Jongdae is always, always cheerful, despite adversity—unless he is drained and tired. Besides, he’ll work hard to pass this class. He is determined because he has promised Baekhyun and because, living the life of a perfect student—albeit lately, in second year—is challenge that he has set for himself. Therefore, he sets himself up for friendliness and extends his hand while the class goes back to work.

 

“Kim Jongdae.” Jongdae lights up like a tinted pink lamp, “Nice to meet you.”

 

“Zhang Yixing,” replies Yixing and the dimple on the right of his cheek follow in his greeting. “It’s nice to meet you too.”

 

* * *

 

The rest of their two hour class is incredibly awkward, but they try. They’re not the only male pairing that is currently doing ballroom together but it is still awkward for Jongdae to look up at another man while standing so close. The only people who have been so close as to drape their arms over Jongdae’s shoulders and walk with him are his best friends from high school, Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Even then, their physical interaction is limited and none of them have ever tried to hold Jongdae by his waist for such a lengthy period of time. Hugs with his friends have always been something that Jongdae initiates. It’s also fleeting and that’s how Jongdae normally likes it.

 

However, even if Jongdae is the one that is uncomfortable with how close they are, it is Yixing that feels hot. Dancing is his forte and dancing is something that he enjoys. Often, his duets have been with women and that is relatively normal when he considers the dynamics of ballroom. Yixing wonders, as he twirls Jongdae, if the lecturer secretly hates him—or them. His thoughts are messy and disordered, but his steps and his bodily movements are automatic. He doesn’t stuff up any of his steps because surprisingly, Jongdae is a good fit for ballroom. His footwork could use some improvement, but they’re working well. Once Yixing notices the fact that Jongdae is a nice and snug fit, he is even more self conscious in the way that Jongdae moves.

 

“Should we swap?” Yixing suggests gently.

 

There are many reasons that Jongdae can think of for the sudden suggestion. The taller is extremely quick on the uptake of dance and perhaps he has noticed that Jongdae is growing uncomfortable. His grip loosens as he smiles and the dimple comes out to play again. Jongdae smiles too, a little forcefully because dance is definitely not a part of his strength. To top off the horror of his inability, he doesn’t know how he feels about leading.

 

“Uh, okay.”

 

Even though they are both happy with the swap, it seems to be even worse than before. Jongdae’s steps are even messier than they originally were. He is counting mentally, but is mixing the female steps with the male ones. Yixing follows him pretty well, but Jongdae doesn’t even know what it is that he is doing. They turn and twirl neatly but the brunet still grows frustrated. Yixing feels a little bad about it, but he can’t help the smile that swirls onto his cheeks at Jongdae’s frustration. Yixing doesn’t speak much during their class and Jongdae understands that it’s the language barrier but his steps and his kind guidance speak more than his words.

 

“Sorry,” Jongdae apologies again; count loss now, but he says it nonetheless.

 

Jongdae is a terrible dancer. His co-ordination falls apart in seconds of distraction. He thinks that he should have probably fifth guessed his decision on taking this class but he knows that that is giving it way too much though. It is only through Chanyeol’s encouragement and Baekhyun’s pressuring that he has chosen to take this class. Yixing just laughs and continues to pull Jongdae along, counting the steps slowly so that Jongdae will get the hang of it.

 

Two hours of torture later, they break apart and the lecturer praises them for their hard work. There are two more weeks of ballroom and it will not be simple twirling. Jongdae almost wishes that he had just taken the other class that’s not a mix. However, he appreciates all the effort that Yixing had put in to help him keep up with the steps, so he smiles warmly, the friendly one that’s reserved for his closest friends to show his gratitude.

 

“You’ve worked hard,” Jongdae says with a bow. “I’ll practice over the week so…”

 

Yixing nods, pulling his bag over his shoulders carefully. He understands Korean but articulating back is a little harder so he smiles and hopes that Jongdae understands. Jongdae gives him another smile, hidden his true self behind it this time and then leaves once they’ve settled their conditions.

 

“I’ll see you next week,” Jongdae says.

 

Yixing nods again and then kneels to tie his laces together. He sets the bag back down beside him and keeps his eyes fixed on his own activity but everything else around him is still loud. Once Jongdae is out the door, he is jumped by someone who drags him along affectionately. His friend’s voice is loud and deep as he drapes his arm across Jongdae’s shoulders.

 

“C’mon, we’ve got practice.”

 

“Right, right,” Jongdae’s cheery voice echoes, “Can I get off early?”

 

Chanyeol scoffs, daring Jongdae to try his luck. “Only if you’re prepared for death by Baekhyun.”

 

* * *

 

Yixing’s first impression of his partner is good. He tells his close friends so because he is truthful. Besides, Jongdae is deserving of the praise, especially since he doesn’t seem comfortable with dance but had done his best. During the whole two hours, he followed carefully and counted the steps repeatedly. He may just be a little forgetful but even Yixing is, so it’s balanced. Dance may not be his strongest point but he is not completely helpless at it either.

 

“Well, so long as you pass.” Sehun says, sipping on his juice. “You know, being a scholarship student and all.”

 

Yixing points out that it cannot be that bad. He had taken a good look at the major assessment requirements and had been happy to see that their paired project doesn’t have to be ballroom. Yixing has a few rough plans but he knows that he cannot decide it all on his own. When he sees his partner next week, they will discuss and then they’ll work out their stronger points and work from there.

 

Sehun just laughs at him, the sound flowing into the straw.

 

Then someone else joins them at the table. He looks extremely drained and both Yixing and Sehun can tell that he’s been working harder than he needs to be. Kim Jongin works like a perfectionist. However, there are a few rare occasions when he falls apart and that’s usually with close friends. Jongin’s guard is always up otherwise because everyone else matters. They’re the ones that judge.

 

“You ‘right?” Yixing questions gently.

 

Jongin slams his head against the table and mutters an affirmative. It’s only the third day of their first week back and that’s how he is. Sehun gives Jongin a side glance but there’s a wicked smile on his lips. Yixing shakes his head disapprovingly and offers his cup of coffee to Jongin.

 

“Thanks, hyung.” Jongin says and takes a full gulp of it.

 

Jongin mumbles something about his dosage of coffee and Yixing blanches evidently. He cannot think of having seven cups of coffee in one day and living on it. Sehun gives a mock laugh and drains the rest of his juice, slurping in amusement until the box caves inwards. The younger, rainbow haired student has never lacked a moment of sleep. Even if he has classes, Sehun is more willing to be late than to subtract minutes from his time in bed.

 

“How many dance classes are you taking again?” Sehun mocks with a raised brow.

 

“Shut up,” Jongin retorts, kicking his feet under the table. “How was your dance class, Yixing hyung?”

 

“It was okay.”

 

“He was paired with a guy.”

 

Jongin looks from Yixing to Sehun who had spoken at the same time and blinks repeatedly. So Yixing had been paired with a male (for ballroom dance) and the experience had been fine. Jongin is a little sceptical about Sehun’s ability to tell the truth and so turns to Yixing for a direct explanation instead. Yixing jokes on occasion, but he is always serious about his work so Jongin never has to worry about hearing a lie concerning dance.

 

“I understand being paired for the group project,” Jongin acknowledges the fact without heat because he’s taken that class before. “But… for ballroom?”

 

“I was late.” Yixing says. “And so was he.”

 

 _Oh_.

 

Jongin winces away, his expression twisting into knots of distaste. He had seen that happen last semester when he had taken the subject. It was a female pair though and that is the lecture’s way of punishing. But of course, none of the students know that and Jongin had totally forgotten about it. He feels a little bit guilty for leaving out the little detail but he cannot help the smile that cracks open on his face.

 

“Guess you can put together a cool choreography for the project,” he offers lightly.

 

“Yeah… I suppose.” Yixing says thoughtfully, “Hm… maybe a simple one.”

 

Jongin raises a brow. “Why? You should showcase your abilities.”

 

Yixing smiles innocently, his eyes crinkling up to make room for the dimple to shine. Jongin keeps his gaze fixed and Yixing under strict scrutiny but the smile is there to stay and to seal those lips.

 

* * *

 

It is only second week of semester, but Jongdae doesn’t show up for the dance class. Yixing pairs up with someone else, only because there are other missing students as well. He did not expect Jongdae to be irresponsible but expectations always vary from reality. Yixing is a little flustered when class ends because Jongdae is really, nowhere to be seen. He wonders briefly, if the brunet had dropped the class but makes a quick exit to allow the students of the next class to enter the room.

 

He has never had a group project before and isn’t exactly comfortable with the idea. Relying on another person to settle his grades isn’t exactly the best way to score them. Yixing is a little more than anxious at this point but he cannot do anything, without a way to contact Jongdae. Heaving a sigh, Yixing throws the bag over his back and walks on with his head lowered.

 

He enters the cafeteria area to meet his friends as promised. However, it is extra crowded today and Yixing is still at the entrance minutes later. He takes his time to look for his friends and considers himself lucky when he hears Jongdae’s friend calling out to him in that low and deep tone. Yixing follows the voice and finds that Jongdae is rushing.

 

Jongdae is completely ignoring his friend’s calls and is running away by the looks of it. When he gets to the exit, where Yixing is standing, Yixing places a light tap on the brunet’s shoulders to keep him. He hopes that the small action will not earn him a hard slap out of reflexes and is glad to find that Jongdae doesn’t have such violent tendencies.

 

“Uh… Jongdae?”

 

Jongdae, who is in the middle of running, jogs backwards and then slows down to a complete halt. He gives Yixing a sheepish smile and apologies for not making it to class. He mutters something about never sleeping in the cafeteria again and then assures his partner that he will definitely be there next time. Jongdae’s feet are moving rapidly, as he fixes his glasses into place and it is clear that he is itching to go.

 

“May I have your number?” Yixing says quickly upon noticing the rush, “So that we can contact each other if necessary.”

 

Jongdae pauses momentarily, “Oh… oh, yeah.”

 

He doesn’t recite the number from the top of his head. Instead, he searches his pocket desperately for his phone to pull up his number. From there, he reads it to Yixing and Yixing calls, without blocking his caller ID so that they have each other’s numbers saved. Jongdae smiles brightly from behind the frames and Yixing suddenly feels as if he’s been engulfed in a warm embrace.

 

“Great. I’ll definitely be there next week,” Jongdae looks around himself restlessly, “Sorry. Um, if you need just…”

 

Jongdae makes a phone gesture with his hands and Yixing nods. He apologies to Yixing again and then rushes off, right into the glass door. The brunet stumbles back a few steps, looks around himself to make sure that no one had seen that and sidesteps neatly so that he exits smoothly this time. Yixing laughs into his hands and decides that Jongdae’s hand and eye co-ordination may not be the best for dance. However, he thinks that it will be okay because he is willing to guide.

 

“Was that your partner?”

 

Yixing jumps rigidly but lands on two feet and a palm over his heart.

 

“Oh, it’s just you, Sehun.” Yixing turns slowly with a half smile. “Yep, that’s him.”

 

Sehun breaks into a fit of giggles, matching to his rainbow hair colour. “You are so going to fail.”

 

“We’ve got twelve weeks,” Yixing replies with a rough timeframe. It’ll work out—hopefully. “It should be alright.”

 

Sehun gives him a sceptical look and then shakes his head but says no more. He feels that his minor warning is more than enough. If he attempts to say anymore, he will start swearing unnecessarily. Besides, he knows that it’ll be worth it to rub it in later.

 

* * *

 

Jongdae is always, always running around if he’s not sleeping. He keeps himself busy with all the work on his back and his promises to his best friends. However, when he is practicing with them, he is also shoving food down his throat. There’s no one to watch and practice is just practice so food comes first. Sometimes he does the exact opposite just to annoy his friends and it is like he is more than one person at once. He finds it fun and his best friends have adapted to it, but others have often found it exhausting to follow.

 

Jongdae often makes use other’s leniency to do what he likes. The fun also serves towards a goal for him. He is testing waters to see which lifestyle is better. Currently, being his parents’ son is the best one because they adore him like no other. Jongdae’s not much different in other settings anyway. It is mostly the change in his appearance and how relaxed he is with speaking. Sometimes, he meshes the two together and he is just who he is. Baekhyun and Chanyeol say that Jongdae is pretty much the same. He is only a little more of this with his parents and a little less of that with his friends.

 

“Gross,” Baekhyun complains again but tosses Jongdae some tissues out of habit.

 

Jongdae has a packet of soft, milky butter bread in his hands and is shoving half of the large bun into his mouth while smearing the crumbs around his face. He catches the tissue just before it hits the ground and wipes his cheeks clean. The brunet likes to do things in large amounts because those around him are always complaining about how there’s never enough time. Time is important to him, but the brunet lives with the concept of making it, rather than conforming to it. Therefore, he tries to fit everything in all at once.

 

Jongdae laughs, hearty and warm. “It’s just practice.”

 

“Aigoo,” Baekhyun grunts and pulls at Jongdae’s cheeks. “You never change.”

 

Baekhyun states the truth. No matter how Jongdae strives to explore his possibilities, he always returns as who he has always been. Jongdae can be completely confident at one moment or completely intelligent at another, but he’ll always slip back into being Kim Jongdae. He’ll be the little troll with a sharp and honest mouth but he’ll also be exceptionally kind and perceptive around those that he cares about. He offers the older man a bun but Baekhyun declines with a gentle shake of his head. Instead, he goes off to set up the equipment so that they cans start when their final member arrives.

 

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun calls while untangling the wires, “Have you thought about the songs you want to sing?”

 

Jongdae talks with his mouth full and Baekhyun is surprised that it doesn’t come out in jumbled syllables, “Nah. You can decide hyung.”

 

Baekhyun winces as he stretches his back to reach the back of the machinery. Jongdae hums a little tune to himself and when Baekhyun lifts his body up, Chanyeol bursts into the room, smiling loudly and his voice brighter than the both of them put together.

 

“I’m here!” Chanyeol announces cheerily.

 

Baekhyun throws a soft glare, “Great, help me with this.”

 

There are still a few more wires that Baekhyun has to fix and with Chanyeol’s height, they’ll get it done faster. Jongdae turns to the oldest and pouts evidently. He crushes the plastic bag in his hands and stuffs his fists against his hips in protest.

 

“What?” Baekhyun says, “I left you to eat as you wanted.”

 

“I could have helped too,” Jongdae replies, “I’m the same height as you are.”

 

Jongdae throws a hard glare but the older man just scoffs. Baekhyun knows his intention is to prove his height rather than his kindness. Jongdae has a lot of it—kindness that is, but not in this case. Baekhyun can see it in the gleam that graces Jongdae’s dark, deep brown marble eyes. Asking the brunet for help when he is in his mischievous mood is like actively asking for sabotage. Baekhyun ends up snickering at the intense glare but his laughter is drowned out by Chanyeol who jumps in between of them. He has spotted the packet of bread and the aroma of it is more captivating than the idea of toying with wires.

 

“Can I have some of that?” Chanyeol asks, brightly.

 

“Hey!” Baekhyun cuts back in between them, “Set up first. We don’t have time, you know.”

 

Jongdae grins mischievously, “Live a little hyung. There’s more to life than time.”

 

Though the brunet doesn’t have the slightest idea of what it is that he is looking for in life, he knows that time is not going to be a restricting factor for him. Jongdae will go out and have fun. He’ll do all the crazy things he can and he’ll drag his best friends in too. It is something that he’s determined to test out and it has been engraved deeply upon Jongdae’s soul for as long as he can remember.

 

“Time _to_ sing,” Baekhyun barks back and then frowns with some deep afterthought. “I’m trying to say that you shouldn’t waste your talent, Jongdae.”

 

“And I,” Jongdae snorts self righteously, “Am suggesting that maybe you shouldn’t work yourself towards a tumour, hyung.”

 

* * *

 

They’ve almost burnt his hair brown but Yixing does not have the heart to complain. If he washes his hair properly, it’ll go back to the natural black that is smooth and neatly presentable. Right now, Yixing doesn’t have time to delve into his worry because he is being dragged to a club by Sehun and Jongin. Even if he is a scholarship student, they claim that he needs to go out and have some fun. Yixing doesn’t understand why people gather at such suffocating places because the air is always difficult to swallow and it’s always so hot. However, he does enjoy the way that music is playing. Yixing cannot deny the way that the sound just takes people away.

 

“Is it any different?” Jongin yells loudly to overthrow the music. “From China!”

 

Yixing looks around himself carefully, “It’s cleaner… just a bit.”

 

Yixing isn’t even sure if there is any difference. The lighting makes it harder to tell, but everything really does look cleaner—perhaps because they are here relatively early. It may get a lot messier later and then Yixing will have to change his statement. He looks around himself again and in a matter of seconds, he has lost his juniors. Heaving a sigh, Yixing ploughs through the crowd in search of them.

 

When he finds them again, Jongin and Sehun are having all the fun that they can on the dance floor. Yixing ends up offering to hold their liquor. The raven does not want them to get their clothes dirty and he hopes that they’ll remain somewhat sober as he keeps their drinks away from them. It is a pointless effort because the supply in a club like this is endless and Sehun always finds his way somehow. Yixing hopes that it is sweet talk but he hears some arguing.

 

“I’m not serving alcohol to a kid.”

 

“What kid?” Sehun shouts back. “I got in here didn’t I? Hey!”

 

“Don’t serve the kid anymore alcohol,” the male voice says firmly as he ties the apron around. “I’m going to give Tao a piece of my mind. He’s being slack.”

 

Even with the argument, Jongin and Sehun end up drinking a lot. Sehun gets away with his little smile and the female bartender gives in easily. Watching them with a pained expression, Yixing stays away from the alcohol. At the end of the night, he is left to hurl them home carefully. Although it feels relatively unsafe, there is only one way that Yixing can move them. He takes them one at a time, Jongin first because he hopes that all the dancing that the younger does will prove useful should he need to get up and run. Even if he doesn’t believe that it is possible in such a drunken state, he has to try and comfort himself with something to get him moving.

 

“Sit here, okay?” Yixing says, plopping Jongin down on the side pavement. “I’m going to go get Sehun and then we’ll call a taxi.”

 

Jongin mutters something and then yells loudly when Yixing leaves. The raven shudders as he makes his way back into the near empty club. He pulls Sehun from the table and drapes the younger’s arm around his shoulder and proceeds to pull him along. The music is still playing but the place is emptying out, with people exiting at the same time that he is. The bar is a complete mess, Yixing notes as he gets to the door and it’s not so much different from the clubs in China. Before he pulls Sehun out of the door, he spots a worker coming with a mop and a look of distaste on his face.

 

“Thanks for your hard work,” Yixing says, hoping that the fact that someone appreciating the worker’s efforts will make the job easier.

 

The raven doesn’t wait around for a reply. He is ushered out by the people behind him and is pulled forward by Jongin’s whine. Upon joining Jongin, Yixing settles Sehun down next to Jongin and calls for a taxi. The two of them are very loud next to his ears but he refuses to leave them alone together in public. Yixing confirms a few of the call centre’s questions politely and turns to observe Jongin and Sehun.

 

“Stop,” Yixing exclaims, swatting Jongin’s fist away from Sehun. “You’ll regret it in the morning. Don’t start a fight.”

 

They throw him drunken pouts and Yixing doesn’t give in. He stares until they remove their hands from each other but he cannot stop their verbal banter. Heaving a sigh, Yixing looks around himself, wondering how long they must wait but latches his gaze on the window above Jongin and Sehun’s head which gives him a pretty good view into the lower basement floor of the club.

 

“—Xing hyung,” they whine.

 

“What?” Yixing replies with a warm smile but doesn’t take his eyes away from the window.

 

Inside the dimly lit room, there is a small staff member decked out in black dancing freely. Yixing can still hear the music playing as the staff breaks it out on the dance floor with the company of the mop. Although it isn’t the greatest show of dance he’s seen, Yixing can tell that it is fun. After all, he cannot help smiling.

 

“Hyung.”

 

Yixing tilts his head and darts his eyes to follow the steps and the moves of the staff. He’s still not quiet captured enough so he ends up replying to them. Sehun and Jongin argue over something and continually call out to Yixing. Finally, when he is fed up with their banter, Yixing pulls his gaze away, chuckling, because he catches the slip but straightening out his face when he kneels to meet his junior’s gaze. However, no matter how much he questions, they refuse to give him coherent answers and Yixing thinks that perhaps he should destroy all expectations. Shaking his head, Yixing turns around again to look for their taxi and is glad to see someone pulling over.

 

“Mr. Jang?”

 

Yixing flips his whole body around and smiles warmly. He proceeds to drag his friend along, Jongin first and then Sehun. Yixing is lucky that they’re sharing dorms because it saves him the extra trip and the extra pain. The two of them together, plus the added weight of alcohol isn’t something that Yixing believes he can handle for distance.

 

The raven drops his friends off and tucks them in. He leaves the keys, secures the door from the inside and slams it to a shut to ensure that it’s locked. When he returns home, Yixing finds himself in the carer role again. His roommate is hunched over the small table and the lamp is burning his golden blond hair to a crispy finish. This time, Yixing doesn’t even bother trying to tuck the giant in. He simply turns off the lamp and drapes a blanket over his friend because this one, he definitely cannot lift.

 

* * *

 

Jongdae is late week three, but he makes it at the half hour mark so they manage to get some work done. Yixing is grateful because it gives him some time to learn more about his partner. The first thing that he notices is that the Jongdae is always in long sleeve shirts. The first class had been the same and so had their meeting in the cafeteria. Both events were surrounded by hot weather but the brunet had donned a long sleeve shirt every time. The Chinese student is a strong believer in harmony of relationship to allow the best kind of dance, so he doesn’t try to bring conflict into their relationship. If they get along, everything else will follow smoothly, therefore he tries his best to accommodate and compromise.

 

They finish ballroom off smoothly and Yixing and Jongdae aren’t the only ones that are glad. The other male pair is even more relieved than they are, but that’s probably because they’re more self conscious of being the same height and having fought over positions last week. Jongdae is easy going and that has made everything easier on Yixing’s part. However, today, Yixing learns that Jongdae’s happy-go-lucky demeanour may cost him is grade. As soon as they’re done, Jongdae is already ready to leave. Yixing is forced to pull the brunet back by his hoodie and although it’s not his neck, Yixing is the one that flinches.

 

“Sorry,” he says, softly, “Think we can plan a schedule for the group work?”

 

Jongdae blinks in confusion for a moment before something clicks. He nods furiously, the sound ‘ah’ slipping out of his lips, trembling lowly like a drained note. Jongdae’s face is hard to read. He’s always smiling and Yixing doesn’t know him well enough yet to draw conclusions.

 

“Ah… well,” Jongdae murmurs, “I’ve got classes Mondays to Wednesdays. I work otherwise, but I can compromise. What days are you free?”

 

Yixing reaches for his phone to pull up his timetable. He scans it and thinks it through properly. He has a tutoring session with his roommate on Friday afternoons once his day classes are over so that is definitely out of the question. His weekends are occupied by dance sessions with Jongin and Sehun and he mixes that up with occasional casual work. The only day he has free is Thursday and he can only do afternoons for that.

 

“Uh… I guess, Thursday afternoons?”

 

“Alright,” Jongdae agrees immediately. “I’ll text you the time and location later. Is next week good?”

 

“That’s great.” Yixing nods with a smile.

 

Jongdae smiles too and this time, his expression is bright as he pats Yixing’s shoulder gently. They confirm everything again briefly before Jongdae exits. He is always the first to go and he is always joined by a very, very tall and loud friend.

 

“Hey, Jongdae.”

 

“Chanyeol,” Jongdae replies with a twist of distaste and venom in his tone. “I thought we cancelled today.”

 

“You wish,” Chanyeol laughs.

 

Yixing walks out of the classroom a moment later and offers another soft goodbye to be polite. Jongdae’s friend—Chanyeol, beams and stops him in his tracks. Chanyeol is loud, even to people he is meeting for the first time and it can be intimidating. However, the tall, lanky figure is radiating warmth and affection despite the way that he towers. It reminds Yixing of his roommate, so he doesn’t flinch, which Chanyeol greatly appreciates.

 

“Hi,” Chanyeol says with eyes brightly lit. “I’m Park Chanyeol.”

 

Yixing offers his hand to the firm shake and then his name politely in return.

 

“I’m surprised,” Chanyeol exclaims with a hearty laugh and Yixing tilts his head, beckoning gently for an explanation, “Just that… someone other than Baekhyun and I would be friends with—ouch!”

 

Chanyeol turns to glares at Jongdae and Yixing is left speechless by the little motion of violence. Just considering first glances, the raven had thought that the bullying would occur the other way around, but Jongdae surprises him further, when steps onto Chanyeol’s foot to stop another sudden and unwanted outburst.

 

“I’d better go,” Yixing offers to leave so that the tension will ease. “Whenever you’re up for it, just let me know.”

 

Jongdae nods softly and Chanyeol grins, “See you around, Yixing!”

 

“Yeah,” Yixing turns with a half smile. “It was nice meeting you, Chanyeol.”

 

* * *

 

Jongdae’s hair is a flat mess today but no one really cares. He is just working the closing shift and most of his time will be spent behind the bar. At this point in time, most people are too drunk to care about whom he is and the lighting behind the bar doesn’t help the cause. The name plate says _Chen_ and that’s what people call him here. He finds it a little funny now that he’s in a place where he sees all kinds of people come and go. None of the images are really pretty and Jongdae realises that he had been that bad when he was just nineteen. The brunet has promised himself never to go there again in public because it is not nice at all and he does not want the images going back to his parents.

 

On the topic of work though, Jongdae enjoys the little adrenaline rush that comes with the job. A lot of the more popular and well known university students often come to the club to get away. Jongdae likes to observe and it is a lot easier to obtain news. Jongdae may be a little bit of a busybody but he will argue that everything goes around and rather than confusion, he prefers clarity. Jongdae never says a thing about what he hears to anyone other than Chanyeol and Baekhyun, but they already know so it doesn’t even count.

 

“Yo, what’s up, Chen?” Chanyeol questions, smile wide and teeth bearing as he makes his way over.

 

“I’m only giving you water for free,” Jongdae says from behind the bar. “And make sure Baekhyun hyung doesn’t overdo it if I’m not here.”

 

Chanyeol winces. “Got’cha.”

 

They need to moderate Baekhyun’s drinking because he tends to get out of hand. They do not want to see their friend making out on the dance floor again anyway. Although it is entertaining, it is not the best sight or image to portray. The world is a scary place with new social media and technology. Jongdae and Chanyeol want to save Baekhyun’s reputation and his scholarship. Furthermore, Jongdae hates the clean up that is required of him if anything should happen.

 

“Are you going up there tonight?”

 

Chanyeol is forced to yell. He is louder than he normally is so that he may be heard over the music. He inclines his head towards the stage and Jongdae shakes his head with a small smile.

 

“I’m on customer service only—”

 

Jongdae frowns and stops speaking. It seems that he will be after all. When he looks across the club, he can see the owner coming for him. Jongdae wants to hide but he is too slow. He is embraced tightly before he can even set the glass down. Jongdae frowns at Chanyeol when the owner speaks. He knows what is coming and he is totally unprepared today. It is a rock night and Jongdae isn’t certain that he can pull off a few songs until the band comes—if the band comes.

 

“Sorry, Chen.”

 

Chanyeol breaks into a fit of uncontrolled laughter. This is going to be one hell of a night.

 

“You’ll just have to sing some stuff—songs—stuff, whatever. The band’s late.”

 

“But—”

 

“There’s still twenty,” the owner exclaims ignoring his protest, “Get back stage and one of the girls will fix you up.”

 

They’ll fix him up because Jongdae will be getting rid of the flat hairstyle and the plain face. He needs to be indistinguishable by the crowd and at the same time; he needs to be loved by them. Whenever he performs at work, Jongdae will dress up and it means being every aspect of Chen. Jongdae will not deny the fact that it is enjoyable and safe, but from time to time, it can be tiring. However, he also knows that when the pictures of Chen go around, Jongdae will not have to worry about being bombarded with questions when he returns home or to university. Everything that comes with having more than one identity is a small price to pay when Jongdae thinks about the opportunities of life that it opens up for him. It is exciting and life seems promising that way because Jongdae gets to see both sides of the coin and contemplate about which is better.

 

“Chanyeol,” Jongdae grins evilly, “C’mon, you too.”

 

Both the owner and Chanyeol look at Jongdae bewildered but he assures them that everything will be fine. Chanyeol is complaining as he is dragged away, claiming that no matter how he is made up, his handsome self cannot be hidden. Jongdae refutes the argument by saying that Chanyeol hasn’t ever tried the rock look before and begrudgingly, he mutters to himself that he will not do this alone. Chanyeol finds that there is no room for arguments when Jongdae’s grip tightens around his arm, but that doesn’t stop him from trying. Chanyeol is known for his unstoppable mouth after all.

 

“What about Baek—”

 

Jongdae laughs, the warm and hearty one. “He’s the one that cannot hide under all the makeup. Besides, he’ll probably do his own? Like eyeliner.”

 

That sounds like reassurance that Baekhyun would join them and so Chanyeol follows to the back of the bar to wait. However, Baekhyun doesn’t show up so they’re up on stage together as a duo. It feels weird for Chanyeol because he is usually with the both of them. Jongdae and Baekhyun are a little different, being the ones with vocals strong enough to stand alone. When he starts thinking on this track, Chanyeol’s internal panic kicks in quicker.

 

However, when the girls give him a shove, he is distracted by the small stage that they stand on. It is so small that Jongdae never disappears from his sight and continues to make him snicker. The girl that had decided to fix Jongdae’s hair had completely fried it in her carelessness. Jongdae’s hair looks and smells terrible. The spikes are scattered haphazardly on his head. Simply put, it looks as if he’s been electrified for stupidly standing in the middle of a thunderstorm.

 

Chanyeol grimaces and Jongdae laughs it off, “Don’t worry. Their noses will be stuck in their cups.”

 

Chanyeol laughs again, warm and loud. Jongdae’s truth doesn’t hurt but sometimes, the imagery brings back too much from their childhood. Baekhyun is still missing but they get a kick to start off once the set up is done. Chanyeol prances for a moment, debating on whether or not he should be pick up the regular guitar which he is more confident in, to the electric. Jongdae rolls his eyes and speaks through them, forcing Chanyeol to go with the latter. There’s no way that they can pull off a full rock performance without the electric guitar and its loud sounds.

 

 _If this doesn’t work well_ , he shoots back through a hard gaze, _it’s not my fault._

 

Jongdae laughs at that and picks up the microphone. He taps it thrice and Chanyeol runs his fingers along the string. They have a little introduction from the DJ and then it is up to Jongdae and Chanyeol. The first song that they have picked a song with has a mix of singing and rap. Chanyeol just plays like he normally would because he’s been told that the electric is easier to play. He doesn’t actually listen to the sound because it is artificially amplified and he’s a little worried that he’s doing it wrong so listening will throw him off completely.

 

Jongdae rocks it out as Chen, allowing his voice to tremble beautifully as he hits and drags his notes. As always, when Jongdae sings like that, Chanyeol almost forgets that he’s up next. However, Jongdae saves him with a look that they’ve often exchange and he slows his guitar and begins the rap sequence. He may have messed up a word or two but people aren’t really listening for the lyrics. They blend into a few more songs before they’re cued off the stage. Jongdae exhales deeply before a wide smile surfaces on his face. It is clear that he had had fun and Chanyeol, is even brighter. Chanyeol doesn’t do such a thing often but it is exhilarating.

 

“Here,” Jondgae says, passing over a wet tissue. “Get rid of all the makeup and then you can go and find Baekhyun hyung.”

 

Jongdae has no time to get rid of his own makeup. The owner gives him a gentle pat on the back and sends it back behind the bar because it is getting busier as morning dawns on them. Jongdae clicks his tongue but smiles as he wraps the apron around his waist and starts polishing the glasses that he had left behind.

 

The night ends on a relatively good note. Chanyeol finally shows up with Baekhyun, but only to say that they are calling it an early night. Jongdae will be working until two in the morning and they’ve both got classes earlier than him so they cannot stay to keep him company. It’s not like Jongdae will need it anyway, with all the customers coming to order drinks. They’ll keep him entertained until he has to go home.

 

“Be safe,” he says to them calmly.

 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun nods, “Yeah, okay. You too. Call Chanyeol if you run into problems.”

 

“Hey,” Chanyeol jabs the older man in the waist, “You’re the older one here. Shouldn’t you be assuring him with yourself?”

 

“I need sleep,” Baekhyun retorts, “You’re the one that’s energetic all the time. You’ll be able to get here faster than I can.”

 

Jongdae snorts, “I don’t need you two tonight.”

 

The brunet turns away and takes another order. His best friends linger for a moment before Baekhyun pouts and turns away. He kicks into Chanyeol’s feet and urges him along because if they linger any longer, they will miss the last train home.

 

* * *

 

Yixing is sitting in the corner of the practice room on Thursday where they had agreed to meet and he is drawing in his text book. Jongdae is running late again but at least, he had sent a text message to let Yixing know. The raven is humming the tune to himself when the door opens abruptly and Jongdae is huffing and puffing as he bends over to support himself on his knees.

 

“So—sorry,” Jongdae barely whispers.

 

Yixing gets up immediately and zips his lips together. He swipes the bottle of water that he has just brought and brings it over as an offering. Jongdae returns the gesture with rusty thanks before taking a sculling half the bottle to soothe his burning throat.

 

“Oh, that’s better,” he sighs in relief and then turns to apologise again for being late. “We can stay a little longer to make up for lost time... uh, that is, if you have extra time.”

 

“No, it’ll be fine,” Yixing says with a knowing smile.

 

From the way things look, Jongdae is an extremely busy person. Yixing believes that with hard work, they can do it with minimal practice time (together, at least). Jongdae had promised him before that he will work on his own, so that’s a plus, even if it’s only a few minutes a day.

 

“I read through the assessment requirement,” Jongdae announces, smile broad. “Is there a particular dance style that you’re comfortable with?”

 

“Anything really,” Yixing replies gently, to push the decision on Jongdae because he knows that he can be quite flexible with his dance style. “How about you?”

 

Jongdae laughs nervously and fiddles with his fingers.

 

“I’m good. All rounder almost,” he confesses, “If you’re counting bad but not terrible.”

 

Yixing chuckles brightly and reassures Jongdae that everything will be perfectly fine. Yixing is a hard worker and he’s seen it all pay off. He’s sure, that if Jongdae puts in the same amount of effort, it will all work out well. They still have a lot of time and a simple choreography that comes together is always better than a complex one that’s bound to fall apart.

 

“Well, anything but ballroom I guess,” Jongdae offers, “That probably won’t look aesthetically appealing with us.”

 

Yixing nods in agreement and runs through the rest of the choices they have. They end up picking the types of dance that Jongdae has brief knowledge of because that means that they don’t have to start from scratch. It puts the brunet into a good mood as well, because he catches on quickly that way.

 

* * *

 

Jongdae’s second part time job is less straining on his sleep and energy but today is not a good day. The brunet has a casual position at the local instruments store, where he just walks around to polish the instruments to make them look appealing. It is a relatively easy job until the manager decides that they really need to sell. Jongdae is always the one that she goes to because in his resume he had stated that he is a vocal and piano double major at university.

 

She likes to ask Jongdae to make the pianos sing. Of course, they are all ready and able to be played, but only when she really wants the instrument to shine, to show its potential, does she ask Jongdae to demonstrate. When requested, he likes to play something simple. The brunet prefers it when he has the clients sitting at the piano and playing by themselves. It gives them the feeling and the exhilaration of being about to produce the sound but he understands that the manager wants to show off the instrument’s potential. However, he has never complied with the request to the best of his abilities.

 

Today, Jongdae is in the middle of polishing the flutes when he’s called. Sighing, he gives it a final wipe down before setting it back onto the stand. He pockets the cloth and goes to the front of the store with a smile on his face. Automatically, Jongdae reaches for the bridge of his nose and fixes his glasses into place. He smiles brightly, but that doesn’t make him look any less like society’s expectation of the stereotypical nerd.

 

“Yes, manager?”

 

She beams at him and he returns the gesture. Today is not the right day to ask him to play. He is not in the mood to do it but avoiding is hard work. Sometimes, the brunet feels that it is harder than just passing by normally.

 

“Kim Jongdae,” she says threateningly when he inches away.

 

Sighing heavily, Jongdae kicks his feet and makes his way up the flight of stairs. He mutters something under his breath but she continues to smile professionally bright as she ushers the customers up the stairs. They walk pass a few pianos and the child that’s following his mother is pressing a middle C every time he passes an open piano or keyboard. The manager makes a few suggestions along the way.

 

Jongdae is barely paying any attention but he still hears the familiar sound from downstairs. The bell to the door downstairs rings and Jongdae wants to go and get it, but she pinches his arm to keep him. She continues smiling brightly as the mother and her child move on, but grits her teeth together when she speaks.

 

“Kyungsoo is downstairs, so don’t worry.”

 

Jongdae wants to say that Kyungsoo will be too intimidating with his bitch face but he zips his mouth while rubbing his arm. Kyungsoo can scare off all the customers for all he cares today. He shuffles along with the crowd, taping his feet in a beat of a song he had been listening to earlier and almost zones out of this world, but is suddenly called.

 

She turns to ask Jongdae to play and he frowns but steps before the piano and readies himself to sit anyway. She is entrusting everything to him and suddenly, he feels burdened. However, just as Jongdae’s fingers brush the smooth canvas of the keys, music starts playing in the other corner of the room. It’s coming from one of the pianos that she had suggested before. That steals the attention away and Jongdae is saved.

 

The child and his mother are taken away by the music that the other piano produces. It is a grand and Jongdae doesn’t even question whether they have the means to purchase it or not. That is something that he cannot help them with so there’s no need to dwell on it pointlessly. Minutes later, he is sent back downstairs to continue his polishing and Jongdae is thankful towards the mysterious pianist. He swiftly runs down the flights of stairs and joins Kyungsoo.

 

“What’d the customer buy?” Jongdae doesn’t remember the bell ringing for the exit, but the piano had been loud and no one is standing around.

 

Kyungsoo raises his brows, expression full of disbelief. “He went upstairs.”

 

“Oh,” Jongdae mouths and pulls the cloth back out of his pocket. “I’m surprised you didn’t scare him off.”

 

“That’d be you, Jongdae.” Kyungsoo retorts as he returns the amplifier to the stand.

 

Jongdae scoffs at that and makes his way back to the woodwind instruments. He picks up from where he had left off and begins to polish. Fifteen minutes later, the patron that Kyungsoo had talked about comes back down. He smiles politely and says goodbye to Kyungsoo in an accented voice. Jongdae tilts his head to the side to catch a glimpse of the pianist but only manages to steal his side profile.

 

Another twenty minutes later, when he is has moved on from the flutes to the clarinets, the manager comes back down, beaming brightly and her fingers tangling in a motion of success. Jongdae lets out a small laugh and gets back to work. They have met their quota for the next few days and it’s none of their work. He’s certain that the pianist had done a great job, bringing out the lovely sounds that the grand is capable of producing. That is how the brunet consoles himself, every time the manager beams at that money that she’s making.

 

Jongdae doesn’t mind it all that much because he understands that people differ in beliefs and values. Perhaps, for the manager, music and instruments is a way of making money and that is its sole purpose. Jongdae won’t deny the fact that music is earning him the money to pass the day by, but music is something else too. It is precious and calming for Jongdae and it brings him to different heights. The only time that Kyungsoo will show him any kind of respect is when Jongdae is seriously embracing it. The piano though, is his secret weapon—something that he is saving for later and now, is not the time.

 

* * *

 

Yixing thinks that their choreography is going as well as it can be. Jongdae really isn’t the type to dance so he is putting it together himself, but Jongdae works hard and has very few, but very good input. They incorporate it all together and are pretty happy at the minute mark. They just have to extend it by another two minutes and then they’re done.

 

They have danced to parts of songs here and there; finding interesting parts of it to fit their choreography, but nothing has yet to be set to stone. Their choice of music can still be changed, but Jongdae supposes that he can work harder anyway to make up for his lack of ability in dance.

 

“I’ll put the mix tape together,” Jongdae offers. “If there’s a something you want to change let me know.”

 

Of course, it will be done with the help of Chanyeol, but he doesn’t say that. The only pieces of technology that Jongdae can accurately manoeuvre well are his phone and the microphone. This is a secret that he is willing to take to the grave. It is the twenty first century where everyone is managing IOS and Androids but Jongdae barely knows what all of it actually means.

 

“Alright,” Yixing agrees.

 

They also settle for finishing up at this point for the day. Jongdae shuffles towards his bag, removes his glasses and wipes his face down and then cleans his glasses before settling it back onto his nose. When he is done and ready to go, Yixing is at the door, waiting with his hand on the light switch and a smile on his face.

 

Jongdae smiles in return, cheeks tinted in pink from exhaustion. “By the way, I’m sorry but I probably can’t make it next week. I’ve got an event with Chanyeol and Baekhyun hyung.”

 

“I was going to tell you the same thing.” Yixing nods with his lips curled upwards. “I probably can’t practice with you next week either.”

 

“Oh,” Jongdae exclaims brightly, feeling less guilty knowing that they’re both busy and it’s not just him again. “Well, the week after should be alright.”

 

“Yeah,” Yixing agrees. “I’ll contact you then.”

 

They fall into step out of the dance practice room and exit the campus grounds together. They exchange few words but they end up separating at the entrance to the university. Yixing walks leisurely because he’s living in the dorms and Jongdae heads for the station to take the train home.

 

* * *

 

Chanyeol is horrified and attempts to stop him but Jongdae gives him a hard punch to the gut so he just sits aside and watches as the masterpieces turn into horrific sounds of terror. Fifteen long minutes of torture later, when all the songs have been butchered to the point of no redemption, Chanyeol rolls over to Jongdae’s feet with tears in his eyes.

 

“God, stop.” Chanyeol’s deep voice almost reaches a screech, “Kim Jongdae.”

 

“Alright.” Jongdae says and abruptly lets go of the mouse. “Sheesh.”

 

“Let’s take a break,” Chanyeol suggests and drags Jongdae away. “I don’t even know why the guy puts up with you. You’re a terrible dancer, can’t mix songs for shit and you have a terrible personality.”

 

“I do not.” Jongdae retorts, grabbing his jacket, slips his hands through the sleeves and swerves his fist right into Chanyeol’s stomach.

 

“Hey!” Chanyeol yelps and steps to the edge of the road for safety. “So you don’t treat him like shit but you treat your friends like so.”

 

“Chanyeol,” Jongdae deadpans. “I treat you like shit ‘cause you sprayed like a fountain on me when your mother was changing you, eighteen years and six months ago.”

 

“You don’t even remember that personally.” Chanyeol replies, flushing pink but keeps his voice steady to avoid being called out for his discomfort. No matter how many years pass them by, Chanyeol is still amazed by Jongdae’s inability to hold his tongue and coat his words. “Our mothers were just making up shit to embarrass us.”

 

Jongdae shudders and gags at the thought before pushing it out of mind. Occasionally, he will remind Chanyeol of all the stupid things that they’ve gone through together but he doesn’t actually like to dwell on it for too long. A lot of the memories they share leave an undesired aftertaste in his mouth that often lingers for too long for his liking. Jongdae only likes to use the facts to his advantage and only briefly, because if he leaves it for too long, his friends will settle on something that’s embarrassing for him.

 

“What do you want for dinner?” Chanyeol asks once they’ve gotten far from home.

 

The two of them are unconsciously making an effort to avoid Baekhyun. Somewhere in the back of their mind, they know that Baekhyun will be waiting and if they travel too far, they will definitely be back late, but the thought only lingers and never actually registers.

 

Jongdae muses for a moment but ends up shrugging. “Doesn’t really matter, I guess. Whatever’s filling?”

 

They walk for a long time and end up a side tent where the heat is piling up because of all the outdoor cooking. Chanyeol pokes his head in first, knees slightly bent as he makes his way through. Jongdae just follows carefully because even though Chanyeol is decreasing his height, he’s still too tall. The brunet is thinking about what to order when he hears Chanyeol’s bright, cheery laugh.

 

“Oh! Yixing!” He exclaims and waves brightly. “Hi!”

 

Jongdae pokes his head to the side to observe and sees Yixing smiling with a soft wave of his hand. Neither of them seems to have a choice in the matter as it just happens. They end up sharing the table with four. Everything on the table clatters when Chanyeol shuffles into his seat and knocks into Yixing’s company. Jongdae doesn’t even have to look under the table to tell that there is a battle of long and dangly limbs going on.

 

“Sorry,” Chanyeol apologises with a grin. “Long legs.”

 

“Yeah,” the blonde replies, “Mine too.”

 

“Ah… well, you’re almost the same height.” Yixing explains softly and then proceeds with the introductions. “Yifan hyung, this is Chanyeol and this is my dance partner, Jongdae. Jongdae, Chanyeol, this is my roommate, Wu Yifan. He’s a third year student with plans to go into honours.”

 

They nod and exchange pleasantries and small pieces of information to keep their conversation flowing. Yixing’s phone keeps going off but he doesn’t turn it off. Yifan eyes it with a sigh and then says something in Mandarin and Yixing laughs. Jongdae doesn’t probe into the issue. The brunet just takes a sip of his water and ignores his best friend’s pleading look so Chanyeol decides to voice his concern.

 

 “Is there a problem?”

 

The calls and text messages keep coming. Though he doesn’t voice it, even Jongdae feels like it is something important becoming urgent. However, Yixing turns with his dimpled smile and shakes his head. The table clatters again and Chanyeol gives Yifan another apologetic smile. The tables at outdoor restaurants like these are already small enough; it is not helpful that they have two tall people sitting opposite each other.

 

“Just a friend who’s stressing out the dance competition on Thursday this week,” Yixing explains, “And that’s why I had to cancel.”

 

“Ah,” Jongdae singsongs again, dragging out the note with a knowing smile.

 

“The on campus competition?” Chanyeol asks excitedly, “At the university?”

 

“That’s right,” Yixing smiles, “You guys should come watch if you’re free.”

 

Chanyeol beams and promises for Jongdae as well, that they will check out the time and come watch if it is compatible. Dinner ends up being a relatively lively affair with Jongdae discovering more about his partner while keeping himself enclosed. He can see the mischievous grin forming on Chanyeol’s face and as usual, resorts to violent measures. However, Jongdae misses the target and Yifan frowns awkwardly. He doesn’t want to be stomped on again.

 

“Um… that was… my leg.”

 

Jongdae blanches and bites down on his lips, words clogging up in his throat. However, before he an offer an apology, Chanyeol giggles and lean down towards the brunet’s ear. He whispers something and is gutted in the rib. When he parts his eyelids again in retaliation, he catches the evil twinkle in Jongdae’s eyes and decides to zip his mouth instead. They have too many childhood adventures and Jongdae remembers all of Chanyeol’s embarrassing stories, despite having rather terrible memory.

 

Yixing laughs at their interaction but it is Yifan who cannot contain his curiosity. “Are you two dating?”

 

Jongdae retorts with a loud protest and so quickly that he misses Chanyeol’s loud and reflexive answer. There is a moment of silence when Yifan and Yixing stare at them blankly with wonder. Jongdae is confused until he turns to find that Chanyeol has lifted his hands to cover his mouth in complete shock.

 

“Shit,” he curses, “Reflexive answer.”

 

“Uh… I just—you don’t have to tell.” Yifan puts his hands up in surrender and shakes them to dismiss the whole issue. “I mean—”

 

“No, no, no.” Jongdae shakes his head and waves his left hand in the air. “I’m not having this misunderstanding. Chanyeol, you dug yourself this hole, you get yourself out of it.”

 

Yixing whom had been staring at him, catches the tints of red on white skin as the sleeves drop. It is momentary but enough to warrant his concern, especially when Jongdae seems conscious of the sudden slip up and buries his hands between his thighs to keep them away from view.

 

Chanyeol looks for help but Jongdae keeps his face straight.

 

“It wasn’t dating,” Chanyeol explains shortly. “Just pretend.”

 

That earns raised brows and questioning looks. Chanyeol really doesn’t want to bring this up. It is one of the memories from high school that continues to haunt him. He can never get rid of it. Although Jongdae can be quite cheeky, this is one story that he never, ever brings up.

 

“Just—urgh.” Chanyeol closes his eyes and decides that he is already in too deep. “I have an older sister. We look a lot alike and I mean a lot. If I put on a wig, we’d be twins—except the height… now.”

 

Yifan and Yixing nod while Jongdae shoves some spicy rice cakes into his mouth.

 

“In high school, I erm… pretended to be my sister and acted as if I was dating Jongdae to ward off her pursuers.”

 

Chanyeol blurts it all out like a water fountain and fiddles with his fingers while wishing for instant death. Baekhyun wasn’t even a choice back then, always squealing at the thought of a fight and running away the instant they run into trouble.

 

Yifan’s mouth drops and Yixing laughs loudly into his hands. Jongdae shuts his eyes and tries to erase the images that come with the memory. Chanyeol breaks into a mode of panic, waving his arms around and tries to rectify the situation by giving more detail and depth into the actual events. It seems to make matters worse as Yixing is forced to put his cup of water down and stop drinking so that he doesn’t spit it back up.

 

While Chanyeol retells the grand story (albeit somewhat reluctantly) Jongdae’s phone rings in his pocket. He puts his hands up to ask for a minute and turns away as he picks up the phone. Baekhyun’s voice comes out loud in bursts of curses and sighs and a little bit of panic. Jongdae scrunches his nose and apologises but the older is not having any of it. He shoots his mouth off and Jongdae is forced to move the phone away from his ears.

 

“Yes, I’m listening.” He mutters in reply when prompted.

 

There is a moment of silence between them as Baekhyun huffs to catch his breath. Then he’s listening as Chanyeol’s loud voice comes through the receiver. Chanyeol is saying something about Minseok having Jongdae’s back and that’s the only reason that their plan worked. At that, Baekhyun turns quiet again so Jongdae returns the phone to his ears to listen. He confirms a few of Baekhyun’s questions and frowns when he hears the laughter that is dripping with malice come through. Jongdae pulls the phone away again, completely ready for the outburst that he cannot stop because hanging up will result in death. Baekhyun’s voice comes out loud and screeching, as if he were sitting right next to the four of them.

 

“Ah,” Baekhyun muses and Jongdae winces, “You mean that one week Chanyeol realised that he enjoyed the kick he got out of making those old men turn to steal a second glance?”

 

Chanyeol’s eyes widen immediately and they almost turn into large, sparkly marbles like Kyungsoo’s usual shocked and stupefied expression. His hands clench together tightly as he turns away from Yifan and Yixing, looking at Jongdae disbelievingly. Jongdae edges away as Chanyeol stands up and retorts back loudly back into the phone that no such thing happened. Baekhyun hangs up before half of it is over and Jongdae gives his company an apologetic smile as he shuffles out of his seat.

 

“I apologise,” Jongdae says ignoring the stares that have come to their table, “He’s upset that we’re late. Um, we have to go… so thanks. I’ve got this for today.”

 

Jongdae guts Chanyeol’s side to nudge him back into reality. Chanyeol’s eyes water as he turns to the brunet but there is nothing to be done about it. It’s been said and Chanyeol is the one that had gotten himself into this mess in the first place. Besides, Yifan and Yixing are just staring in shock. They don’t seem to be too put off by an old adolescent story. However, Chanyeol ends up cowering as he walks, slamming his head repeatedly into Jongdae’s back as the brunet settles the bill.

 

“Look, it’s not like you’d see them a lot anyway,” Jongdae comforts defectively, “And the rest of the restaurant are strangers, you know?”

 

“I’m going to sharpen all of his eyeliner pencils.” Chanyeol mutters with a half pout.

 

The brunet thinks that it’s a pretty good idea of a prank and wonders briefly, why he hadn’t thought of it before.

 

“And dilute his gel and liquid liner.” Chanyeol adds maliciously.

 

Jongdae muses and realises that he’ll never be able to get away with it. He laughs anyway and encourages his friend along because he really wants to see the results. Jongdae doesn’t personally have to be involved in the process because the results will be more than enough.

 

“You do that.”

 

* * *

 

The trio get a few dedicated viewers and some new fans for the little show. The people that they have managed to gather this year are waiting eagerly as they finish their set up. It is still somewhat empty and Baekhyun pouts because they have a time clash with the dance competition and that’s where most of the students are. Moreover, Baekhyun is nervous and fidgety about his performance ability and the lack of a cheering audience that he usually has.

 

“Why’d they go and change the time for?” Baekhyun mutters, irritated and plotting.

 

Chanyeol laughs. “Well, you know, dance is always entertaining to watch. Jongdae and I promised to go watch too.”

 

“I did no such thing,” the brunet winces and quickly saves himself from the glares filled with daggers. “This giant promised all on his own, without consideration for anyone else’s plan.”

 

Baekhyun head shoots up and he proceeds to burn a whole through Chanyeol before he storms over. Surprisingly, the giant cowers away to make their height equal. Baekhyun peers down at Chanyeol, eyeliner thick and deep in colour. Chanyeol bats his eyelids repeatedly and turns away, lips pressed together and eyes darting from one corner of the change room to the other.

 

“It was you, wasn’t it?” Baekhyun questions but it comes out more like a statement.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

Chanyeol doesn’t look at Baekhyun in the eye. He may have gone overboard with his little prank but Baekhyun really didn’t need to announce to the world about Chanyeol’s dark past. The older man leers menacingly, but Chanyeol is saved by Jongdae—who, surprisingly, still has some heart. The brunet laughs warmly and places gentle arms on Baekhyun and drags him away.

 

“We’ve got to go up now,” he announces and then turns to give Chanyeol a meaningful wink.

 

The giant sighs in relief, brushing his fringe aside and then following behind the two. Baekhyun has a very big presence on stage, it comes naturally to him. Chanyeol will dare say that he’s born talented and a performer. He scores in all the departments of the visuals as well. Chanyeol and Jongdae are the ones that are smeared in makeup.

 

Jongdae buried under a little more because he wants to change his appearance completely. The brunet doesn’t want to be caught up in all his fame and wants to enjoy his current life for a little longer. Jongdae is trying, but never hard enough. Sometimes, his friends worry that his cover will be blown because Jongdae can become lazy to keep up the act, but they protect him as best as they can. Baekhyun and Chanyeol respect his choice and have never disclosed the information. As such, Baekhyun who is the most well known member of their group spends less time with Jongdae on campus.

 

“Hurry up, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun hisses while covering the microphone.

 

Chanyeol takes large steps and picks up the guitar. The list consists of a lot more acoustics than they’ve done before and he’s pretty much fine with that. The ones with backtracking are the ones where Chanyeol is actively performing with rap. Those are the ones that Jongdae is looking forward to most because he likes it when all three of them harmonise. Often, he gets Chanyeol singing too and then they tend to lose track of things but the crowd stay happy and nothing is really staged.

 

They finish on schedule to appease Baekhyun but Jongdae and Chanyeol disappear backstage as quickly as they can. Baekhyun keeps the crowd occupied with his ending speech for as long as possible so that the duo can get changed into their usual gear and the cleanup of their makeup. Jongdae always leaves first because leaving with Chanyeol is like asking for trouble. The brunet slips on the thick rimmed glasses back onto his nose and smiles as he stands by the back door.

 

“See you later,” he says.

 

“Yeah,” Chanyeol replies back, voice deep. “I’ll drag Baek along so meet us there.”

 

Jongdae nods and then rushes to blend in with the rest of the university crowd, decked in a simple white tee and wash denim jeans. Chanyeol exits a little later with Baekhyun. The older man has ways with his words and his expressions so they are easily left alone. Usually, they are only able to leave after a whole bunch of questions regarding their third member. When it is harder than that, Baekhyun and Chanyeol exchange nods and run in different directions. Today, they are lucky to arrive at the dance stage unscathed.

 

As expected, Jongdae is late. When he arrives, he squeezes to stand between them. It’s a funny sight, but they cannot say anything about it when he kindly presses an iced Americano into Baekhyun’s hand and a hot chocolate into Chanyeol’s. Jongdae sips on his tea quietly, while staring at the countless heads that block his view.

 

“So, can you see anything?” Jongdae asks Chanyeol.

 

“Yeah,” the giant nods, sipping. “The stage is empty at the moment.”

 

The brunet nudges the other, “Baekhyun hyung?”

 

“I see the floor,” Baekhyun replies and then mutters into his straw. “Is the dance competition really that popular? How many damn people are gathered here?”

 

There are no answers, only loud screaming as music starts to play. Baekhyun tolerates it as the audience starts jumping up and down to the music and tolerates it further when the cameras start flashing. It starts to feel like a popularity contest and Baekhyun’s train of thought doesn’t stop until Jongdae elbows him lightly.

 

“Don’t make that face,” Jongdae whispers and then snickers. “Remember what our band is called.”

 

Baekhyun winces away and doesn’t voice his complaint. Their group name has stuck with them since their high school days. He doesn’t know why he even agreed to using it in the first place, but thinking up a new one had required too much time and effort. Besides, he thinks that he does say something because it is a complete contrast of what they are on stage. Furthermore, Jongdae and Chanyeol did not seem to mind so they just settled on it.

 

“Wait,” Baekhyun says suddenly, pulling the straw away from his lips. “How do you know we haven’t missed them already?”

 

“Oh.” Jongdae exclaims with widened eyes. “That’s true.”

 

Chanyeol who had been listening but not contributing, walks away from them for a short moment. He finds someone that best matches his height so that he doesn’t scare them when he taps on their shoulder. The girl that he ends up asking for help gets a shock anyway, but she kindly gives them a copy of the set list. Chanyeol gives her a warm smile that melts away and then returns to his friends’ side at the very back of the crowd.

 

“Here you go,” he tells them as he passes it over.

 

When they flip through the paper together, Chanyeol’s eyes are back on the stage. Chanyeol finds dance fascinating and admires dancers because they control their limbs exceptionally well. Jongdae and Chanyeol have never been good at it, though they try. The giant is thinking of having Yixing teach him—if all goes well with Jongdae’s assessment task—when Jongdae informs him that they’re coming up in another two.

 

Chanyeol nods but keeps his eyes fixed on the stage. Jongdae and Baekhyun converse casually, the brunet trying desperately to avoid the topic of the older man’s eyeliner to avoid trouble but is not doing very well. The crowd claps and cheers, in and out of their conversation and Jongdae loses track but Baekhyun doesn’t. By the end of the second performance they have seen, he halts his conversation with Jongdae and turns his attention elsewhere.

 

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun calls softly with a warm tone.

 

The giant turns, eyes clear as he peers down on Baekhyun.

 

“Lend me your legs.” Baekhyun requests with a mischievous grin.

 

As Chanyeol deciphers the message, Baekhyun slaps the iced Amerciano cup back into Jongdae’s hand and then takes a few steps. As Chanyeol raises his hands to scratch the confusion away, Baekhyun does a runner up and hoists himself onto Chanyeol’s back. The giant kneels over a little, slapping the cup of hot chocolate into his face but quickly catching Baekhyun’s legs out of reflex so that he doesn’t tumble off when Chanyeol straightens his back. Jongdae laughs heartily as he pulls out a piece of tissue from his pocket and hands it over.

 

“You could have broken my back,” Chanyeol complains after the clean up.

 

“Consider it as half of the payment for my eyeliners.” Baekhyun retorts and settles it at that.

 

Huffing and muttering to himself, Chanyeol straightens out his back and legs and lifts Baekhyun higher to enhance his view. Jongdae doesn’t really care, only looking upwards a little further to ask if Baekhyun now has a good view. The brunet sees Yixing dance all the time, so he doesn’t actually feel like he’s missing out. Instead, Jongdae thinks that the one on one sessions are ones that he should treasure and feel privileged to have.

 

“Quick,” the older man replies with a sheepish grin, “Pass it to me.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Coffee.” Baekhyun replies with a sigh.

 

Jongdae mouths an ‘oh’ but laughs warmly again as he hands the cold coffee back. Baekhyun takes the cup and settles it on top of Chanyeol’s head and uses it as a table as he sips away, waiting for the performance to start. As the ice begins to melt and the water begins to drip down his neck, Chanyeol feels slightly ticklish but doesn’t voice his complaint. He probably deserves this too, in Baekhyun’s words, for the eyeliners. Once settled and sipping away happily, Baekhyun reaches his hand out to Jongdae again.

 

The brunet raises a brow, “What now?”

 

“Phone.” Baekhyun replies. “Since you can’t see, I’ll film it for you. I have the best view, you know.”

 

Jongdae is cautious but doesn’t say so. Instead he finds an excuse to avoid handing over the personal item. “My phone camera’s broken. Use yours and send me the file later.”

 

Baekhyun glances down in strict scrutiny but shrugs his shoulders. Chanyeol grunts and hoists Baekhyun back up to fix his posture and is just glad that the coffee hasn’t come spilling out on his hair. Baekhyun pulls his phone from his back pocket and settles it on the lid of his coffee cup.

 

Another performance passes them by and Jongdae is happily enjoying his tea as Chanyeol taps his feet along to the music. Baekhyun is dozing off even with coffee Jongdae had fuelled him and only when Chanyeol fixes his posture again, does he jerk back into a fully awake state.

 

“Are they up?” He murmurs.

 

Chanyeol nods and Baekhyun sets up his phone camera again. He places it the phone on its side and keeps a hand on it as he presses the start button. The lid gives his phone pretty good balance so Baekhyun finds himself being able to enjoy the show at the same time. Beside him, Jongdae ends up making an effort to watch by tipping his toes upwards but to no avail. Sighing, the brunet turns to watch his friends instead and is bewildered to see their faces in awe.

 

Jongdae raises a brow and elbows Chanyeol.

 

“Hey!” Chanyeol protests, “You’re always hitting me.”

 

“Easy target,” Jongdae explains with a laugh. “Are they are that good? Baekhyun hyung is staring in awe and he was so upset before.”

 

Chanyeol nods wordlessly, eyes fixated again. Baekhyun grabs onto Chanyeol’s face and shifts it a little to fix the camera angle and the two of them do not speak until the whole performance is over. The current group receives the biggest and loudest cheer that they have heard since their arrival on site.

 

“Jongdae… _you’re_ going to dance like that?” Baekhyun asks with an arched brow.

 

“Uh…” Jongdae pauses, expression baffled. “Yes?”

 

“You are so going to fail,” Chanyeol adds to finish Baekhyun’s thoughts. “But if you don’t, I’ll have to ask Yixing to teach me how to dance.”

 

* * *

 

Yixing holds the address in his heads and steals glances at it every now and then to make sure that he doesn’t miss the place. Sometimes, he wonders why the streets and numbers in Korean are so difficult, but he supposes that all countries have their own systems. Besides that, he cannot do anything to change it so the only choice left is to adapt.

 

The raven halts his step at the coffee shop and takes in the shop number. It is hard to find, hidden in between advertisements and is in smaller font than he deems should be for a street number, but at least there is one. Yixing continues down the street and is glad to hear music coming from one of the stores. The sign is huge so he doesn’t doubt it and doesn’t check the number. Instead, he steps inside carefully and looks around for someone but no one is there.

 

The counter is left unoccupied and the store is free of people. The only sound is the music that is playing in the background. Yixing is about to call out for the staff but then he spots someone shuffling behind one of the shelves. The raven starts walking and the song that is playing blends into another as he shifts from one shelf to the other.

 

At about a metre’s distance, Yixing stops, recognising the song on play and smiles. When he looks up again, the staff is dancing. The raven watches in amusement as the man moves, rather swift and comfortable while working to set the CDs onto the shelf. Seconds later, the choreography starts to look familiar and his eyes widen upon complete recognition. The wave that the staff produces is a little stiff and that’s what gives it all away. It looks too familiar but Yixing notices one factor over the other.

 

“Jongdae?” Yixing calls gently.

 

Even though he was called gently, the brunet stops abruptly and tumbles face first into the corner of the shelf. Everything comes crashing down like an avalanche and Yixing rushes to his aid. Upon coming closer, the raven hears a string of unfamiliar curses flowing out of the plump lips with Jongdae’s usual, majestic voice. It is a contrast that leaves him frozen in his spot, unable to move or say anything.

 

“Urgh, shit.” Jongdae complains as he presses his hands on the ground. It slides across and he grazes himself deeply on the plastic cases that have shattered.

 

“I am so sorry,” Yixing exclaims immediately and shuffles towards his knees. “I didn’t mean to startle you. Here… hold still.”

 

The raven pulls Jongdae off the ground and moves him towards one of the chairs and settles him into it. He holds Jongdae’s hand in the air and winces when he sees a shard embellished in his skin. The brunet winces with trembling hands and then finally registers that he is faced with his dance partner.

 

“Um, I’m sure you have a first aid kit.” Yixing says, “Where is it?”

 

Jongdae waits a moment for Yixing to stop blurring before answering, “Under the counter… the cabinet isn’t locked. I’m going to run some water on this.”

 

Jongdae steps up and although reluctant to let him go, Yixing nods and makes a quick run for the first aid kit. Unlocking it as he speed walks back, he checks for all the necessary items and grabs what he needs. By the time gets another look at the wound, the shard is gone and the bleeding is coming to a stop. Yixing grimaces but cleans the wound carefully and applies a thick layer of antibiotic cream on top before wrapping it up carefully with a dressing and then in a gauze bandage. For one, he’s glad that the bleeding has stopped and is relatively glad that the curses have stopped from flowing from Jongdae as well. Although his friends have often avoided teaching him such words, he has picked it up along the way.

 

“Were you looking for something in particular?” Jongdae asks as Yixing rips a clean piece of tape to steal the bandage.

 

“No,” Yixing replies immediately, “I’m here for my first shift—I, I’m sorry about this.”

 

“Ah, you’re the new guy?” Jongdae grins with full amusement. “The boss just went out. She’ll be back in fifteen minutes.”

 

“Yeah,” Yixing nods, closing the first aid kit. “I was glad to see you. It’s nice to work with people you know. I really didn’t mean to shock you like that.”

 

Jongdae laughs heartily, warming up the air around them. “It’s no big deal. I shouldn’t have been dancing in store.”

 

“You were practicing,” Yixing points out flatly, still apologetic.

 

“Well,” Jongdae tries for a smile but ends up yelping out loudly when he presses his hands onto his knees and sends the pressure to graze against his wound. “We’d better clean the mess up. If we’re quick, I can probably get away without compensation.”

 

Yixing is baffled at Jongdae’s reasoning and is left frozen in shock while Jongdae goes to get a broom to sweep everything up. The raven joins in to help but the boss returns earlier than expected. Jongdae ends up losing two weeks of pay to make up for the CDs that he broke and he doesn’t allow Yixing to chip in for contributing to the accident at all. He just laughs it off like it’s nothing and helps Yixing adapt.

 

“You don’t want to be fired before you even manage to start, right?”

 

The raven’s eyes widen and Jongdae smiles at him again, warm colours swirling in the atmosphere. His heart jumps and his throat clenches up dryly as if he’s just been dancing with all of his might. Jongdae just continues to smile and for a moment, Yixing thinks that he’s hallucinating because of the lack of air and his sudden inability to move. However, the thoughts fly far away when Jongdae beckons him.

 

“Are you just going to stand there and watch me?” Jongdae teases, “You were the one that said it’s nice to work with people you know.”

 

* * *

 

Yixing isn’t running late, but Jongdae is early and that is a surprise. However, the moment that he enters five steps in, he realises that Jongdae is fast asleep. Yixing cannot bring himself to wake the brunet who has dozed off so peacefully that he’s body is relaxed and his features soft instead of sharp. He ends up smiling warmly as he silently debates his options.

 

There are a lot of possibilities but he’s certain that Jongdae will wake at some point to check if Yixing has arrived seeing as they do have a planned appointment. With the thought roaming, Yixing sits down nearby and takes his pencil case and book out of his messenger bag. He looks at the musical notes that he had finished at last and wonders how to continue.

 

The sounds flow well in his head and he hums it out but only softly. He does not want to wake Jongdae, but the musical senses are tingling. Yixing rarely writes lyrics but right now, the desire is overwhelmingly strong. Usually, he just composes the music, being most comfortable with it, because the sounds of music come to him easily.

 

He sets pen to paper quickly but the start is slow and his concentration is still only at surface level. He shuffles a bit in his seat but is suddenly stopped when Jongdae’s head drops onto his shoulder. The whole room echoes the action and Yixing’s whole body pauses in shock and all he can hear after that is the low lulling of Jongdae’s breathing. The soft breathing is quiet and soft like a low humming that is sleep inducing. Yixing’s eyes drop to a close but he continues to shake his head to a wake. It seems to take forever for him to relax again, but when he does, the pen in his hand glides across the page. He pretends that they’re closer than they are and like that, he allows the guilt of taking advantage of Jongdae to slip away.

 

Yixing grabs onto good flow and begins scribbling along smoothly. He loses track of time but has progressed from one page to the next and is extremely happy with himself and the progress made. The worry about the assessment task with Jongdae dissipates as he continues working. The flow of music is always something else. The raven slips away easily as his pen glides across the paper and sounds slipping out in breaks of hums. Yixing is extremely pleased with his progress as he flips one page over and starts again, process continually smooth.

 

Their set hour must be up because Yixing can hear footsteps coming. Yixing is about to turn and shake Jongdae gently to a wake when he recognises the tone of low whispers. The raven thinks about his earlier conversations with his friends and wonders if Jongin had mention booking the practice room but nothing comes to memory. Everything happens too fast when the door opens and Jongin is facing him with a smile that quickly disappears.

 

“Oh,” Jongin squeaks and slams the door on him.

 

Yixing thinks he should be grateful that he had avoided Sehun’s mouth but the reflexive action kicks in before the thought registers completely. He hears Jongin ushering Sehun away quickly, saying that they have the wrong room. Sehun is arguing but their footsteps continue to fade away. Yixing is halfway across the dance hall when Jongdae drops to the floor with a loud clattering sound. The raven flinches as he turns around but Jongdae just rubs his eyes awake, bearing no pain at all. He looks a little groggy but settles his eyes somewhere intently.

 

“A-are you okay?”

 

The brunet blinks and Yixing follows in suit. It isn’t until he reaches out for the book that lies flipped open does Yixing launch back. As if sensing danger, Jongdae reacts quicker, swiftly taking the book into his embrace and backing away from Yixing’s hands.

 

“I just want to look,” Jongdae says, “But if you don’t want me to, I’ll return it to you.”

 

The book is still pressed to Jongdae’s chest and the contents are still hidden. The raven realises that Jongdae’s actions had been reflexive and he had no means of intruding. Slowly, in their stalemate, Jongdae slips the book down to the floor and leaves it facing down, as if to assure Yixing that he means exactly what he had said.

 

Glancing from his book to the sincere looking brunet, Yixing heaves a silent sigh and settles down, crossing his legs. He brushes his hand across the book and then flips it over slowly. Yixing is expecting some sort of snort or laugh but Jongdae looks at his musical structure intently and then slowly edges forward with growing curiosity.

 

“This is interesting,” Jongdae grins warmly, eyes lighting up as he scans the bars. “Explain it to me, please.”

 

Yixing looks at him with disbelief. Jongdae traces the lines with his fingers gently. It makes him smile as Yixing begins, explaining and halting to find the right Korean words. There are rarely any major spikes in his lines but they do have peaks and falls, which, in Jongdae’s head sounds like the soft rises and falls of music.

 

“So…”

 

Yixing pauses while thinking hard and Jongdae waits. Flipping the page over, Yixing grabs the discarded pencil and sketches an old piece that he had put together with his best friend. There are a few gentle peaks but everything else flows softly. Scribbling the English lyrics at the bottom, Yixing points to it as he gives an example in his soft voice.

 

Then he turns to the brunet and grins with a layer of pink settling across his cheeks. Aside from Yifan who has learnt over time, Yixing has never taught anyone about his music making process before. “Something like that.”

 

Jongdae grins and repeats, with a richer tone of a singer. “Like that?”

 

Yixing blinks in surprise but smiles brightly. “That’s right.”

 

“One more time,” Jongdae eyes light up luminously with anticipation. “Something longer.”

 

Yixing stares in awe for a moment and Jongdae nudges him with a warm smile, eyes telling him that the awe should be the other way around. He ends up chuckling nervously, but scribbles another relatively short part from a different piece down for Jongdae. This time, Yixing doesn’t give an example. Although his scribbling are not consistent throughout, Yixing knows what it is that he is trying to convey; Yifan has learnt to read the little differences in between. The raven expects Jongdae to be a little confused, but the brunet puts his own little spin on it and that brings an uncontainable smile to the raven’s cheeks.

 

“Was I right?” The brunet questions excitedly.

 

“Yeah,” Yixing confirms. “You pick up quickly.”

 

“You like this tempo,” Jongdae reasons, tapping his fingers on the wooden floor. “Why do you write music like this? To avoid plagiarisers?”

 

“I can’t read music,” the raven shakes his head gently. “And I thought it was fun to do something different.”

 

Jongdae pauses with a hand midair. “Ah,” his voice trembles lowly again. “So you’ve created your own…”

 

Yixing nods and Jongdae is completely encouraging. He is smiles all around. The curled lips stick around longer and are brighter. The brunet is very happy and expresses it in all of his words. He praises Yixing for not letting the inability tie him back and Yixing feels proud of himself for the earned compliment. It makes Yixing unbelievably content to continue as it is. He takes it upon himself to show Jongdae the work that he hasn’t ever taken outside of his dorm room with his friend and Jongdae is only happy to spend the extra time soaking it all in.

 

“Life like,” Jongdae murmurs running a hand across his wrist.

 

The more they run through Yixing’s compositions, the more the resemblance of an electrocardiography reading speaks to Jongdae. He stares for a long time, wondering why it strikes him as moving. Then everything clicks when he runs his hand across his wrist again. There is a connection he realises, that this music (Yixing’s music to specific but music nonetheless) and music _is_ life. Music has always been life to Jongdae. Yixing’s special way of portraying it emphasises an importance that Jongdae hasn’t made clear a connection with before. It hits him like a stake and Jongdae feels drawn in without any means of getting out. Music has always been special and has always held a place that cannot be overtaken in Jongdae’s heart, but today, it has another means engraved.

 

“Life like?” Yixing repeats with confusion.

 

“Ah,” Jongdae turns with a grin. “It looks like an electrocardiography, with less sharp peaks and falls.”

 

The raven tilts his head, a deeper crease forming on his skin as confusion continues to fill the space in his head. Chuckling, Jongdae fixes his terms because Korean medical terminologies are complex and not often used in the normal daily lives of students. Most people without the knowledge of a medical student probably won’t be using such heavy words on a daily basis either.

 

“Something like this,” he says, rolling the sleeves of his shirt up. “See? A heart reading.”

 

Yixing stares at the red inking on Jongdae’s wrist and allows everything to sink in. His first thought is the fact that the inking makes up a tattoo and his second, is on the relief that Jongdae has not been hurting himself as he had suspected. The calm that washes over him is something that Yixing hasn’t experienced before and that is a little concerning in itself, but he has no time to reflect on it.

 

“Oh,” Jongdae murmurs, suddenly conscious of his actions—he hadn’t even noticed how automatic it had been. “Tattoos aren’t accepted in Korea yet… is it in China?”

 

“Ah,” Yixing repeats, finally understanding the reason behind the constant use of long sleeves. “I don’t think it’s a problem. Yifan has a few himself.”

 

Jongdae hums noncommittally. “Hm…”

 

“So… electrocardiography?” Yixing repeats the terminology slow and hesitantly.

 

Jongdae snaps his head back up to look at Yixing before presenting his old tattoo again. The brunet doesn’t explain how he had gotten and honestly, he can barely remember. He doesn’t hate it and isn’t displeased with having it; it’s just safer to get by without flaunting it, especially since his parents still don’t know. The brunet’s best friends are the only ones; having been on the plane with him on the way back and found out the reason why his wrist had been stinging so badly. And now, Yixing is the lucky third.

 

“See?” Jongdae points out while tracing the ink on his wrist. “It reads like a heart monitor.”

 

Yixing is careful as he reaches over and he suddenly pauses to look up at Jongdae for permission. The brunet just laughs and pushes his hand a little closer, knowing very well that although thin and fragile looking, he will not break. The brunet laughs at him but waits, while wondering if tattoos are all that fascinating. However, instead of an answer, Yixing poses a question.

 

“Alive?”

 

Yixing reads with confusion, when he spots the inking on the outer left curve of Jongdae’s wrist. The letters are joined together and connect to the lines that make up a heart reading—that now resembles too much of his own musical notes. The raven touches with great hesitance, running his fingers across the skin gently while mentally producing the sound that the peaks of the tattoo make in his own musical terms. This branding makes Jongdae music and Yixing can’t help but feel a little content that he has a way to read it and only he would know.

 

“Something wrong?” Jongdae questions after moments of silence.

 

“No, no,” Yixing shakes his head and presents his dimples when he lifts his eyes to stare at Jongdae. “This is… what made you get a tattoo like this?”

 

Jongdae ends up coughing while scratching his cheeks with embarrassment. He explains it shortly and avoids further stories of their little trip overseas. “It was an accident. I was really drunk but I don’t regret it.”

 

Yixing laughs warmly and retracts his hand. The raven finally tells Jongdae that he understands now and earns himself a warm smile in return. They continue for a little bit longer because the brunet urges Yixing along. Jongdae even tries his hand at it and Yixing realises, that is a relatively simple concept to learn.

 

“I’d like to sing your songs,” Jongdae hums quietly as Yixing scribes. “One day.”

 

It is an easy confession and the brunet hardly feels embarrassed. He doesn’t think that Yixing hears him anyway, because the raven continues to scribe, seemingly unaffected. Music is just simply music. Jongdae doesn’t hold back on it and he doesn’t mind that the little connection is there to draw them closer. He does like Yixing in his own way after all.

 

* * *

 

After the shared shift, Jongdae and Yixing bow politely to the owner of the record store and exit at the same time. They say their goodbyes as well but awkwardly end walking in the same direction. Jongdae is all smiles as he usually is and Yixing fidgets awkwardly as they continue down the same path, following the same streets and making the same turns. The two of them end up at the crossing in silence.

 

“Where are you headed?” Jongdae questions with a warm laugh to ease the tension while they stand at the crossing opposite to the fifth exit of the station.

 

“The Music Hall.” The brunet turns with wide eyes and Yixing laughs beautifully, allowing the dimple to come out to greet his friend again. “Are you heading there as well?”

 

Jongdae nods slowly and then fills in the gap because Yixing is assuming that he’s going to find something. The brunet shakes his head with a laugh and informs the raven that this is his second job placement. Yixing looks perplexed and Jongdae can tell that he is wondering how the brunet gets along with the university requirements and two jobs but the brunet just chuckles and keeps the fact to himself.

 

“And you?” He asks, “Are you looking for something in particular?”

 

“I just want to hear the sounds,” Yixing confesses.

 

Jongdae turns to Yixing again and gives him a warm smile that prompts his own.

 

“That’s nice,” the brunet says warmly because he really believes it.

 

Jongdae likes the sounds himself, that’s why he’s jobs are mostly related to music. It is always comforting to be around it and Jongdae truly treasures it. He knows how important it is, although he likes to deny in front of Baekhyun, just so that he can get the older man thinking about his health and his social life as well. However, it is different with the exchange student. Yixing hits the spot because like Jongdae, he also likes to enjoy music like this, quietly in his own space and time.

 

The lights start flashing green and Jongdae looks up when he hears the low beating sound that signifies a colour change. Yixing follows him closely until they reach the midway point and he comes to a sudden stop. His memory is finally catching up with him.

 

“Oh,” Yixing pauses as they cross, “How’s your hand?”

 

Jongdae laughs as he grabs onto the raven’s arms and drags him along to the other side, “It’s getting better. A few more days and it should be healed completely. I didn’t need a shot.”

 

“That’s good,” the raven smiles with the dimple showing again.

 

They enter the station and stick close by each other so that they don’t end up losing sight of one another. If they’re going in the same direction, Jongdae thinks that it’ll be nice to have company. Besides that, the raven is immensely interested in Yixing’s music. The brief glimpse that he had gotten during their practice session had piqued his interests and learning to understand is something that Jongdae wants to work at. Besides, it speaks to him and makes him feel a little fuzzy on the inside. Now, the mistake doesn’t feel so much like one.

 

Yixing taps at his shoulder lightly and inclines his head towards the oncoming train. Laughing, Jongdae allows his eyes to crinkle into crescent shapes as he follows. The train is filled with commuters and Jongdae is surprised to find that it’s a little more packed than usual. He wonders briefly, as he is pushed to the edge, if there is an event today, but doesn’t voice his question. There is nothing that he can do about it anyway. His schedule too packed to even think about going. Yixing is still and quiet as Jongdae is during the whole ride, conforming to the social regulations. They smile when they step off and it’s not until they start walking again does the conversation flow.

 

“Oh…” Yixing pauses at the door, “Won’t your manager be upset if I just—”

 

Jongdae laughs. “We have sale requirements, but it’s hard to meet them so she’s not that picky about it.”

 

That’s half a lie, but the manager has been pretty happy since their last sale so her mood has been relatively good. However, that is something that he plans to keep in the business so Jongdae just waves his hands and beckons Yixing inside. The little chime goes off as they step through the door and Kyungsoo’s polite greeting comes before he scowls upon recognising that it is just Jongdae.

 

“Hey, we have a customer too,” Jongdae frowns, “Don’t scare him off.”

 

Kyungsoo looks up and a smile reaches his large, brown marble eyes. “Hi, Yixing.”

 

“Hey…” Jongdae says with a stutter as he staggers backwards. “Who’re you? What’d you do to Kyungsoo?”

 

Kyungsoo gives the brunet a long hard stare. It is his practiced judging look reserved for people that he is somewhat fond of but has moments where he just can’t understand them. This one is a little kinder than those that Kyungsoo often shares with strangers who get on his nerves. When Jongdae continues his little game, Kyungsoo raises his fist threateningly and earns a warm chuckle.

 

“There you are.” Jongdae sighs comically in relief.

 

Yixing laughs. “Do you mind, Kyungsoo?”

 

Kyungsoo gives him a grin and inclines his head towards the stairs. “Sell us another piano, okay?”

 

The raven turns to wave at Jongdae before he takes rushed steps upstairs. His mouth falls open slightly as he turns to Kyungsoo with a quizzical expression, which earns him a rare laugh. Jongdae licks his dry lips and attempts to articulate but the surprise and shock get the better of him. Zhang Yixing is full of surprises.

 

“What?” Kyungsoo raises a brow. “Are you upset?”

 

“No,” Jongdae bites out immediately. “I’m surprised. How do you know him?”

 

“He comes regularly,” Kyungsoo explains, “Way before you started working here. Sometimes we do music together.”

 

Jongdae winces at Kyungsoo’s mention of his life as a first year student. The brunet hadn’t gotten a job here until after he had seriously started to pursue his education. The brunet has retorts slipping to the tip of his tongue but he bites it all down to avoid making a scene.

 

“You didn’t listen properly last time did you?” Kyungsoo teases. “Why don’t you go up and listen?”

 

The brunet gives Kyungsoo a long and hard stare, refusing to give in. He shakes his head and strips himself of the jacket to meet the dress code requirements for the Music Hall and slides it into the little cabinet behind their counter. Kyungsoo scoffs knowingly and Jongdae hates the fact that his co-worker is proudly standing by just to wait for his words to come true.

 

It doesn’t take long.

 

Jongdae ends up at the base of the stairs, sitting with the musical books in his hands as he attempts to sort them into the correct categories. He is listening to Yixing play and everything about the sound is mesmerising. Jongdae cannot pull away even when Kyungsoo walks by just to spite him with the grin. He recognises the melody as one of Yixing’s original pieces. For a moment though, he does stare distractedly at Kyungsoo’s back with a hint of jealousy running through his veins. Jongdae realises after the third short piece that he doesn’t want to just sing. He wants to do music with Yixing as well.

 

* * *

 

“I’ll scribe it out for you,” Yifan offers gently.

 

Yixing smiles at his roommate and opens the notebook. They have been friends for a long time now and this is how their music making process works. Yifan is the only one who has never picked on Yixing’s inability to read music and for that, he is grateful and perhaps, because of that, they work quite well together whether it is compositions or something other. Their exchange is always equal, despite Yifan being the older one.

 

Yifan stares at the sketch carefully and lines his finger carefully to follow the thin, pencilled line. On the side, he has a music sheet and has drawn up the G clef and the F clef on the bottom staff. As Yifan proceeds along, he likes to write the letters down, correspondingly. Of course, Yixing knows the sounds that he wants to produce, but it is always easier to have it there because they will never know how many pieces they end up composing together.

 

“Hm?” Yifan cocks his head to the side and nudges Yixing when he gets to the third bar, “This is different from your usual notes.”

 

Yixing puts his book down and turns to check his rough sketch. The blonde points to the lyrics that are scribbled on the side to tell Yixing what he means. He likes the way that they roll off his tongue but it is something that is different for Yixing.

 

“Ah,” he murmurs and then laughs brightly. “Yeah. At the time, it sounded okay.”

 

“Mhm,” Yifan nods, “We’ll check it out later.”

 

An hour later, Yifan is finished and he comes around smirking. All of the efforts he has put in have not gone to waste. Yifan feels a little proud on the inside but he has no intention of saying that yet. Teasing Yixing comes first, because the way that his best friend fidgets is a sight that cheers him up every time.

 

“You found a muse,” he states.

 

Flustered, Yixing’s hands move about like a flailing fish. The papers in his hands lay scattered but Yixing turns to Yifan as if nothing had happened. The raven clears his throat, almost in an obnoxious manner just to distract Yifan and denies all the possibilities.

 

“Well, I’ve always had one?”

 

“This is different,” Yifan grins. “ _Very_ different.”

 

Yixing snatches both the music sheet and his sketches away. “Thanks for the praise, but no.”

 

Yifan grins knowingly and Yixing feels his body heat and his fists clench upon recognising the expression that his best friend wears. The raven pauses for a long moment as the thoughts begin to process. At least, he thinks he hasn’t heard from Sehun yet, but knowing Jongin’s playful nature it could always happen. The raven is sure that Yifan’s knowledge only came because Jongin had experienced a pseudo slip of the tongue moment.

 

“I’m going to kill him,” he mutters.

 

Yifan laughs brightly while shaking his head. “No, you aren’t.”

 

* * *

 

Yifan and Yixing meet in the library for research purposes. The tall blonde is useful in the library for many reasons. The height has always helped Yifan reach the books that he needs and his experience has always allowed Yixing the best browsing experience in the university’s database. Additionally, the time that Yifan spends in the library has allowed him to become closer to the staff. If they play their cards right, it’ll be a lot easier to get into the reserved sections.

 

Today, they just do some simple exploring. Yixing asks for the books and Yifan finds them and slaps them onto the pile that Yixing cradles in his arms. After setting the stacks of books down on the table, Yixing turns his phone onto silent.

 

“Are you ignoring Jongin again?” Yifan questions quietly in Mandarin.

 

“I already comforted him. I can’t do anything more if he wants to continue brooding over second place.” Yixing replies in their mother tongue too. “Besides, I’m punishing him.”

 

“There’s always next semester,” the blonde shrugs and flips open a thick hardback book and ignores the second half of Yixing’s comment.

 

Yixing nods and starts flipping pages too. He sets several books atop each other and glances at them as he takes out his notebook and pencil case. As much as Yixing hates academic research, what needs to be done must be done. He gathers the same piece of information from the different texts to expand his reference list and has the theory and facts memorised by the third re-write. He knows that it will be helpful when he is writing his essay, as all the knowledge will flow into place.

 

Yixing isn’t sure how much time passes him by but he’s got pages and pages of notes by the time he looks up. It is still bright out and the number of library occupants have dropped but there are still a lot of students linger. Yixing looks around twice and the second time around, he meets Yifan’s eyes and the man is smiling at him oddly.

 

“What?” Yixing mouths quietly.

 

Yifan smiles widely and tilts his head in the direction of one of the shelves. The grin turns sheepish when Yixing looks and then frowns back at him, confused. Raising a brow, Yixing looks again and finds his dance partner emerging from one of the lanes with a thin piece of paper in his hands and expression extremely confused.

 

Jongdae continues to look around in a dazed manner, his eyes darting off here and there and his hair, bouncing as he takes his steps. Jongdae walks back into the lane and looks over it again. When he comes back up, he has the piece of paper clamped between his lips and Yixing curses the image mentally, as Jongdae pulls his phone out of his pocket to do another search.

 

“It says that it hasn’t been checked out,” Jongdae grumbles with a puffy pout.

 

“I’m sure the book he’s looking for is in your collection,” Yifan says with a wide grin. “Why don’t you ask him if he needs some help?”

 

Yixing looks down at his set of scattered books and then back up at Yifan again. He doesn’t see how the two of them are related. Shaking his head, Yixing drops his gaze back down to continue scribing. He refuses to give into Yifan who is setting out to find reasons to tease him. Having avoided the question on his muse yesterday is a good start. There is no need for Yixing to fall into this kind of trap.

 

“780.” Yifan deadpans. “Look at the spine of your books, Yixing.”

 

“Huh?” Yixing’s mouth drops, “Why should I?”

 

“Why not?” Yifan smiles sweetly before turning to call the brunet. “Hey, Jongdae. Over here.”

 

Yifan is quiet but loud enough to catch the brunet’s attention. Jongdae bows politely upon recognition of Yifan and offers a smile when he lifts his head again. Yifan waves him over gently and Jongdae follows the gesture reflexively.

 

“Good afternoon,” Jongdae says politely.

 

Yifan nods. “What are you looking for?”

 

The brunet flips the piece of paper over and reads monotonically off of it. “Understanding Music Theory. Call number 781…”

 

The blonde continues to smile as he listens to Jongdae recite the numbers. He’s not really listening though, eyes focused on Yixing’s stack of books to find the title. Once spotted, he yanks a book that sits on the bottom of the raven’s pile and holds it out to Jongdae.

 

“This one?”

 

Jongdae looks down at his piece of paper and run his eyes across the words again. The brunet checks for the author and the title and lights up brightly with a firm nod. Yifan glances over at Yixing who refuses to look up from his book. He even tries to kick the younger man under the table but to no avail. Frowning, Yifan speaks up.

 

“Do you need it, Yixing?”

 

“Oh,” Jongdae makes a little sound that feels like grave disappointment and Yixing can’t help but look. “If you—”

 

“That one isn’t urgent. You can take it.” Yixing says and kicks Yifan back softly.

 

Yifan hands the book over with a little shrug at Yixing but doesn’t turn his attention away. He watches as Jongdae clutches onto the thick text and looks around himself for a clear table. Yifan’s eyes follow quickly before he suggests that Jongdae just share with them. He is already clearing some space when Yixing kicks into his foot again.

 

“Uh… but…”

 

“Two birds with one stone, really.” Yifan grins. “You can work here and Yixing can have a look at the book when he needs to.”

 

“Is it alright?” Jongdae questions bright and hopeful.

 

Yifan nudges teasingly until Yixing confirms with a smile on his face. Yixing likes the company because Jongdae’s smile is brightening but with the mix of his friends, it is dimmed. Jongin may politely not say anything but he gives looks and smiles. Yifan is different and on normal occurrences, Yixing can deal with it. He has managed before but the brunet is a different story. They still have a few weeks to go and they still have the test to take. Yixing wants to stay free of awkwardness until at least then, but he knows his friends aren’t out to help the cause.

 

“I owe you,” Jongdae grins. “Let me treat you both to a drink next time.”

 

Now that Jongdae is seated firmly, Yifan reverts to his polite self and kindly declines the offer. Perhaps he knows that Jongdae is insistent because by the third time that Jongdae pushes the offer, Yifan cannot say no and neither can Yixing. The raven doesn’t think too much of it though, a drink can be coffee and that’s enough for the both of them. It will money for that day.

 

While Yixing works, Jongdae and Yifan do the usual Korean greeting. They exchange a short conversation, mainly consisting of questions to determine where they stand in their friendship. Jongdae has a pretty good guess of what it should be like from their dinner together, but he asks again, politely to make sure. It is hard to get rid of habits that have been culturally engraved into him since birth. Yifan complies, having come to learn and appreciate the culture of the land that he is currently residing. Besides, the more he knows the more information he’ll have to use against his best friend when necessary.

 

“Ah, so you won’t mind of I call you ‘Yifan hyung’?” Jongdae questions promptly with a wide grin draped across his sharp cheek bones.

 

“Yeah,” Yifan says pleasantly and turns to Yixing with a grin, speaking in Mandarin again. “I like this kid.”

 

“Of course,” Yixing mutters back. “He’s a pleasant character.”

 

Jongdae looks at the both of them, a curious expression floating about his features but he never questions it. When they brush the topic off, Jongdae kindly lets it go. The brunet rarely probes into issues that others don’t want to talk about and this doesn’t seem like it is very important anyway. Silence fills the empty space between them as Jongdae takes out his materials to start what he came for. Yifan goes back to work and Yixing follows in suit.

 

Jongdae flips to the page required after looking up the word in the index of the book and begins skimming to see if the information is relevant. Once confirmed, Jongdae jots his notes down studiously and easily becomes immersed in his readings. The information proves to be useful when the brunet thinks that he can apply it to his practice of music. However, as Jongdae’s concentration deepens, Yixing runs in and out of his.

 

Glancing up, he catches eyes with his best friend again and throws another light kick of blame. Yifan just laughs and buckles down to continue studying. Yixing cannot concentrate and the urge to write music comes to him again. It is overwhelming and Yixing knows that this is the kind of sensation that runs through him every time he is about to compose good music. It is something that he has never denied and now, finds difficult to reject.

 

Heaving a silent sigh, the raven rips out a blank page from his book and picks up a lead pencil to begin scribbling. As usual, Yixing folds the page into eighths and then at each section, draws a little starting point for his music. It starts off a little inconsistent and different from his usual tempo, but Yixing supposes new is always good. His hands move freely across the page and he can’t even bring himself to stop the flow, even when he knows that his best friend is giving him the old knowing smile.

 

Yixing ignores his best friend and continues as he is, sometimes, swapping between tasks to get some work done and alternate his progress, but somehow, ending up with the word ‘alive’ scribbled at the top of his music sheet. When he finally notices, Yixing reaches for his eraser and swipes it across the page to hide its tracks. Heaving a deep sigh afterwards, Yixing buries his head into his arms and hides under a pretense of a break.

 

It isn’t until the blonde finally steps up to find another book that Yixing lifts his head again. The raven makes sure to take this opportunity to check up on the wound. After all, it is his fault. Once Yifan disappears from view, Yixing looks up, drops his pencil and covers the sheet with his arms. He doesn’t want Jongdae looking at the notes when he finally gathers the brunet’s attention.

 

“Hey… Jongdae.” Yixing realises that he is too quiet and raises his voice a little bit more. “Jongdae.”

 

“Oh,” Jongdae jerks from his half sleepy state and stares blankly for a moment. “Did you need the book back?”

 

The raven shakes his head with a weak smile and then gestures to his wrist. Jongdae hums lowly in response again and smiles at him, rolling his sleeves up slightly to show that he wound has healed. Without being to see it clearly through the piles of books that he has set out, Yixing gestures for Jongdae to bring his hand a little closer. Chuckling, as if Yixing is being a little ridiculous, Jongdae shakes his head slowly but places his arm on top of the books to let Yixing inspect.

 

The raven had only intended to look but before he knows it, his hands are pressed very gently on the curve of Jongdae’s wrist. However, the brunet pays him no mind, eyes closed in a deep yawn, free hand covering his mouth as he fights the drowsiness. It’s probably not, but Yixing thinks that he feels the pulse beating, slow and steady. Suddenly, he can’t pull away with the musical notes on Jongdae’s skin, singing to him. Instinctively though, he turns at the sound the shuffles and finds Yifan rushing to leave his books and bag behind.

 

The tall blonde’s long limbs get him across the room in less than five seconds. He meets Chanyeol with a million dollar smile and drapes his arm over Chanyeol’s shoulder. Chanyeol looks confused but he recognises Yifan so smiles back awkwardly.

 

“Hi,” he greets in a friendly manner, “I’ve got to find—”

 

Yifan interrupts him, “Do you mind helping me a bit?”

 

“Huh?” Chanyeol shifts in the embrace, trying to break free and trying to understand the situation.

 

“You’ll help me right?” Yifan peers down at him and smiles. “I mean, it’d be bad if that story goes around campus, wouldn’t it?”

 

Chanyeol flinches and his lips tremble as his limbs turn to jelly. Yifan grins to himself as he drags his new friend out of the library. At the door, the blonde turns back and gives Yixing a meaningful wink. The raven wants to get up and chase but his fingers are still pressed gently into the curve of Jongdae’s wrist and he still doesn’t want to pull away from the warmth. He is still mesmerised by the tattoo that Jongdae had finally revealed to him and the ordered beat of Jongdae’s heart that is emitting. The marred skin seems to fill the space between them, with melodic sound roaming. It is a coincidental connection but Yixing treasures it nonetheless.

 

As Jongdae sniffs while rubbing his nose with his free hand, Yixing runs his fingers across the delicate, soft and white skin that has finally healed. A sense of relief washes over him to see that the wound has healed without any trace of blemishes and a sense of gratification comes when Jongdae doesn’t pull away from him.

 

“Hm? Where’d Yifan hyung go?” Jongdae questions upon noticing the missing presence.

 

“He ran out in a rush,” Yixing explains quietly as he reluctantly withdraws his touch.

 

The brunet pouts but lowers his head again to continue his studying. Yixing returns to his own work too, with the musical moment over. Inspiration has left him temporarily and the raven takes this moment to continue working on gathering the information necessary for his essay. Jongdae dozes off at some point while Yixing continues working quietly.

 

Yifan doesn’t come back and has instead, sent an apologetic message, asking Yixing to grab his things. The raven returns an affirmative instantly because Yifan’s bag is not too heavy and they’re sharing rooms anyway. Taking it as a chance to stretch his limbs out for sitting so long, Yixing shuffles out of his seat quietly and begins to clean up Yifan’s part of the desk. He shuffles the papers together and puts the blonde’s books into his bag and then places it down by the feet of his chairs. Then, he gathers the books that his friend had been using and places them back on the trolley for the librarian.

 

The library is relatively quieter now with the sun set and students leaving slowly. When Yixing sits back down, he tries his best not to disturb his dancing partner, but eventually, he does have to make use of the book. Frowning with creases instead of his usual dimpled smile, Yixing reaches over gently and pulls the book from under Jongdae’s cheek. In place of it, he places his folded cotton jacket underneath for a softer pillowing and begins to skim through the book quickly for the information required.

 

Jongdae continues to sleep despite the announcements that are made from the staff for the library’s closure. The raven thinks about waking him but the brunet eventually stirs of his own accord. Sleepily, Jongdae wipes the bit of drool with his sleeve and glares at his surroundings as everything comes into perspective.

 

“You haven’t left?” He asks sleepily and Yixing feels his heart clench.

 

“I’m about to,” Yixing says, “The library is closing in fifteen minutes.”

 

Jongdae looks around himself again, eyes half closed but still taking things in. There are a few students still working hard and some are packing their things. He stretches out his arms with another yawn and turns back to face the raven.

 

“Were you wait—”

 

A blaring sound of mixed vocals pulls Jongdae’s attention away. He scrunches his nose together in distaste as Yixing’s eyes widen. Jongdae is searching around groggily for the source of music—embarrassingly, SNSD’s Gee, while thinking of his best friend, Baekhyun. So when he finds that the music is extremely near, Jongdae panics with flailing arms and curses overflowing. All the eyes in the library have turned to him as whispers break out and laughter is barely stifled. The brunet’s mouth drops evidently as he searches his bags. Yixing is not helpful with his hands buried in his face as he laughs.

 

“Fuck,” Jongdae curses, pouring the contents of his bags upside down.

 

The phone goes silent for a moment but then it rings viciously again. Yixing can’t help the smile that surfaces on his cheeks and the little chuckle that escapes his lips. He doesn’t manage to ask though because as soon as Jongdae gets his hands onto his phone, he hangs up on the call and switches his phone to silent.

 

“Uh… that was… don’t mind that,” the brunet requests while quickly shoving everything back into his bag.

 

Yixing nods along but does the complete opposite of his promise and commits everything to memory. He helps out now that the moment is over and hands Jongdae his work, neatly piled together. The whispers continue but they quieten down as Jongdae continues to retrieve his items. Believing that he would have been excluded from the payback had been naïve of Jongdae. The brunet buries his head away but the whole library is still staring at him like he is weird. Yixing keeps his face straight but Jongdae can tell that he’s still trying extremely hard to contain the laughter.

 

“Byun Baekhyun.” Jongdae mutters maliciously as he begins plotting.

 

* * *

 

Out of curiosity, Yixing takes one step backwards and stares into the open window of the club, wondering if the staff member is still dancing freely. He thinks that it had only been a part of his imagination, but right now, the same small staff member is there, dancing with his mop again. A chuckle escapes his throat and enters warmly into his hands. He is about to move on when Yifan catches the laughter and turns back to scrutinise.

 

“What? Is it Jongdae again?” Yifan grins and teases.

 

Yixing refuses to give him the pleasure. “It’s not.”

 

It really isn’t but the words fail to deter. Yixing wants to prove his point so he shuffles aside to let Yifan look. The raven doesn’t think that the dance is very funny but Yifan crumbles like cookies into a fit of giggles beside him.

 

“Yifan,” Yixing says strictly in Mandarin. “You can’t do better. Don’t laugh at another’s efforts.”

 

Yifan shakes his blond hair and wipes away the tears of laughter dramatically. He even pauses to stare long and hard at his best friend. Yifan parts his lips and then pauses again when the laughter finds him. It feels like the plague when Yixing cannot get him to stop.

 

“I told you it’s not funny,” Yixing frowns with arms crossed.

 

“Of course it is,” Yifan smiles through his stifled laughter. “Jongdae is terrible at dance.”

 

Yixing’s brows furrows as he defends. “You haven’t even seen him dance. He’s improved.”

 

Yifan arches a brow, making his expression appear angrier. “Oh, I’ve seen him dance.”

 

Yixing pauses into a slow freeze. His eyes turn towards the window upon realisation and this time, he is certain that he recognises the steps, the tempo and the form. It is definitely something from their choreography. Yixing’s mouth threatens to drop so he keeps them together by biting harshly on his lower lips.

 

“I can’t believe you didn’t recognise him,” Yifan says lowly.

 

Yixing stares hard as Yifan speaks. He watches as Jongdae hooks his feet into the mop and then tumbling over with it. The fall, surprisingly, has the same grace, but Yixing isn’t so shocked when he reads the string of curses has just escaped the pink lips that taints Jongdae’s image.

 

“How…?”

 

Yixing can’t tell from appearances at all. The glasses are missing and they take away from his eyes. The sense of style is completely overrun as well, by the dark and bleak uniform that Jongdae sports. He thinks he sees Jongdae but there is no way of confirming it. For all he knows this is just an implanted idea that Yifan is instilling in him.

 

“You’ve never met him on site?” Yifan frowns.

 

The raven pauses cautiously, wondering what it is that his best friend is trying to say, but eventually, he offers the truth. There is no point in lying to someone like Yifan anyway—they both know each other too well.

 

“No.”

 

“Oh,” Yifan drops his tone dramatically. “Pity.”

 

Yixing throws his best friend a quizzical look but Yifan just shakes his head in return. It is hard to explain it all so he intends to leave that part to the brunet. Yifan will, however, probe at the opening wound.

 

“And here I thought that was the reason you were pinning.”

 

“Huh?” Yixing jerks his head to glare. “I’m not pinning.”

 

“You’re pinning.” Yifan deadpans. “But you’re missing out on the best part my friend.”

 

Yixing is still confused so he turns to look again, through the window, wondering if answers will come. He waits for a while and Yifan gives him the time but the answers don’t come. Instead, they the more he looks the more the raven feels like he has come towards a standstill. Yifan turns too, eventually and glares intently with his infamous angry brows. He’s convinced that he’s right but Yixing’s doubt stirs some uncertainty within him.

 

Jongdae—if it is him—is back on his feet with the mop firmly in his hands. It is only when he smiles does Yixing manage to match the side profile with the partner that he has come to know slowly. Jongdae is different without the frames to draw attention to his beautiful eyes. He is also different in the black uniform that accentuates his figure, something that Yixing has not noticed without the dark layers of clothing. The lighting in the club is still poor but with the things that he has now managed to make out thanks to the blonde, it is difficult to unsee.

 

“Someone’s popular,” Yifan murmurs and draws Yixing back into reality.

 

“This is none of our business.” Yixing replies when he sees company. “Let’s go.”

 

He feels queasy as the feelings stir. Yixing can pretend that he is a little too tipsy to commit everything that he has learnt tonight to memory but Yifan will not allow it. The blonde believes that he is there to protect his best friend’s interests. Tossing his glare around, Yifan throws the raven off track and then quickly searches his pocket for the phone.

 

“What—”

 

Yifan finally cracks a grin when he gets his hands on it. “You have his number don’t you? Let’s confirm this. You have that ‘I don’t believe you’ face on and I’m not having that.”

 

Yixing tries to reach for his phone but to no avail. Yifan has always been tall and ultimately, retrieving his items has often been difficult when Yifan wants to keep it. Heaving a sigh, Yixing gives up and turns away while trying to contain his worry by biting onto his lips. He starts to feel a little nauseous and cannot quite bring himself to believe that it is only the effect of alcohol. Yixing can feel feelings stir deep within him and it is producing unpleasantness. The raven does not want to interrupt Jongdae’s current conversation but he doesn’t want to let it continue either.

 

“Found it,” Yifan announces and Yixing turns distracted.

 

The raven pales a little but Yifan is not letting it go. When Yifan goes about his business, Yixing watches the situation through the window. Jongdae is listening intently—sincerely even—until he jerks. Putting on an apologetic smile, he holds his hands up to gesture for a moment as he reaches for and pulls out his phone. He looks bewildered and Yixing can understand why. Yixing has never actually called before. Jongdae looks confused and Yixing is slightly fearful that he will ignore it, but he cannot read the grin that drapes itself across Jongdae’s features as he lifts the phone to his ear.

 

“Hey,” Yifan says and then proceeds to chuckle fondly. “That’s right. Oh? You’re such a good kid, switching to formal speech the moment you realise that it’s me.”

 

Jongdae says something else and laughs warmly. The raven can feel it knocking him over as the girl clenches her hands together and blushes harder. Perhaps seeing Jongdae smile and laugh so brightly is a rare occurrence. Yixing doesn’t know because he sees it quiet often.

 

“What are you doing?” Yifan asks. He is looking for a lie but smiles pleasantly when he is given the truth. “Ah I see… how about you turn to six o’clock.”

 

Yixing watches as Jongdae turns in confusion. He gets the direction wrong and Yixing can’t help the chuckle that escapes his lips. Jongdae stares intently at the direction he assumes is correct and the confused expression remains to plague his features.

 

“The other way, Jongdae.” Yifan instructs.

 

Jongdae stiffens for a moment and Yixing recognises the expression as realisation. It takes a short while but eventually, the brunet turns. He looks a little shocked to see them but doesn’t pale. Instead, he waves brightly at them and waits for them to return the gesture. He says something else to Yifan and they end the conversation.

 

Jongdae turns back to the bright faced girl and gives her an apologetic bow. He says a few words and then they both disappear from view. Before long, he shows up again at the door. He sees her off kindly and then pokes his head out a little further to smile at the two Chinese students.

 

“Why don’t you two come in?” He grins. “I believe I owe you a drink.”

 

They stand a little confused but move slowly when Jongdae beckons them with gentle waves. He is a lot calmer than Yixing expects and Yifan’s expectations have probably been thrown as well because he looks for answers in the raven, but all Yixing can do is shrug. Jongdae laughs as they step through the door to make room for him to lock up.

 

“I wasn’t trying really hard to hide it,” Jongdae explains as he leads the way. He has omitted the fact and has used make-up to enhance the pretense, but he hasn’t actually lied about it. “So it doesn’t bother me all that much.”

 

Jongdae grabs the mop and pushes the bucket along with his feet and leads them towards the bar. He sets everything to the side and leans the mop against one of the shelves. Jongdae gives them unreserved, warm smiles—the kind that Yixing is used to and eases the atmosphere. However, the smile sets Yixing on another train of thought. He steals a glance at his best friend and he wonders, if Jongdae’s smile makes Yifan feel as if he’s been engulfed in a warm embrace as well.

 

“So, what would you like?” Jongdae has hands on his hips proudly and a wide, happy grin draped across his face.

 

Yixing wonders how it is possible to be so bright and happy after a day of hard work but Jongdae always manages. The raven has learnt to smile along, after all the time that he has spent practicing with an extremely exhausted Jongdae.

 

Jongdae tilts his head innocently, “Well…? I won’t restrict you to one drink. That’d be mean, especially in a bar—oh but there’s got to be a limit. Bartender responsibilities, you—”

 

“Chen?”

 

The brunet pauses for a moment and waits for confirmation from the voice that calls out to him again. A small smile creeps onto his cheeks as he moves closer to the door.

 

“Behind the bar,” Jongdae shouts over the music.

 

The owner of the foreign voice finally pokes his head through the back door. He face is pale and he is extremely thin, eyes plagued by dark circles that indicate the lack of sleep which comes with the job. He yawns and tosses the keys over to Jongdae and then eyes Yixing and Yifan carefully.

 

“Who’re they?” He asks while rubbing his nose. “Are they threatening you to open the bar again?”

 

The tall, thin, pale man speaks in fluent Mandarin. Yixing and Yifan look at each other with widened ears, wondering if they are being addressed but Jongdae surprises them with a warm laughter and slightly accented but well practiced Mandarin. Yifan stares for the longest time, bewildered by the smooth articulation that Jongdae has. He is surprised at first and then shocked.

 

“They’re friends. I’ll be fine Tao.” Jongdae replies with a warm chuckle. “Get home quickly.”

 

Tao stares for a while longer, stance already ready to make use of his wushu, but Jongdae smiles warmly, deeming it completely unnecessary. However, the young man lingers a little longer, hands a little fidgety and eyes darting before he finally shuffles his feet. Suddenly the idea that he may have fears lingers teasingly in the air.

 

Yixing raises a brow at the little malicious smile that dances on the edges of Jongdae’s lips. “Don’t tell me he’s scared of—”

 

Jongdae shoves his hands to Yixing’s face and covers his mouth. The brunet shakes his head at Yixing with a playful smile, mouthing ‘don’t say it’. Yixing freezes up immediately, surprised by the sudden touch but then finds himself relaxing into the peachy scent of the hand wash that lingers on Jongdae’s skin.

 

“Off you go,” Jongdae encourages. “I’ll close up alone today.”

 

Tao scrutinises a little longer before finally giving an affirmative nod and then making his exit from the back door. Once Jongdae is sure that the door is closed and locked, he returns to his company and smiles warmly.

 

“Our bouncer,” Jongdae explains using his native language again. “He’s easily afraid but it’s best not to upset him or there will be trouble. He’ll flip you.”

 

Jongdae smiles but his tone of voice is not following his expression. The tone has a hint of fear and amusement in it and the two guests supposes that it should be the way. His expression is grave and complex, as if he has some misgivings but also as if he is conflicted. However, he doesn’t let them dwell on it for long. Grinning at them again, Jongdae pushes his sleeves up and draws their attention with a clap.

 

“So?” Jongdae pushes. “Anything you fancy.”

 

“Wait a moment,” Yifan puts his hands up for a time out. “You understand Mandarin?”

 

The brunet’s expression falls. “Ah… I was meant to keep that a secret for a bit longer.”

 

“You are full of surprises,” Yifan replies, mouth agape and eyes widened. “You mean to say that you’ve understood us all that time?”

 

Jongdae smiles sheepishly as he scratches his cheek, embarrassed. “I still have a lot of room for improvement.”

 

The raven freezes up, hands clenched under the table and heart racing in his chest. Right now, Yixing cannot remember anything that he’s said in Mandarin and that’s a very scary thought. Yixing steals a glance at his best friend, but the blonde keeps his amused gaze on Jongdae. The brunet seems unfazed nonetheless, with the wide grin is still draped warmly across his cheeks as he speaks comically to Yifan.

 

“Oh, I meant real surprises.” Yifan says and flashes his phone. “I managed to capture this too, the other day.”

 

Yixing doesn’t manage to steal a glance but Jongdae does and smiles wider. “Like I said, I’m not trying to hide it. I even said to Yixing that I’d like to sing his songs, even if just for fun—they’re wonderful by the way.”

 

“Oh?”

 

Yifan is impressed and pleased at Yixing’s sudden flinch. He knows instantly, that this isn’t the first time that Yixing has heard. It’s easy to tell when his best friend is pleasantly surprised. Yixing can’t contain the smile and has already lifted his hands to cover the grin that doesn’t want to leave his cheeks.

 

“Besides,” Jongdae continues with honesty. “Yixing is full of surprises himself. He composes music, writes lyrics and plays both the piano _and_ guitar.”

 

Yixing darts his eyes right to Jongdae and gives him a quizzical look. The guitar is something that he hasn’t mentioned before so he doesn’t know how Jongdae knows. The brunet just gives him a shrug alongside a lopsided half smile.

 

“Calloused fingers,” Jongdae explains. “Just like Chanyeol’s.”

 

The blonde grins approvingly. “Observant.”

 

Yifan whistles proudly to himself with a knowing nod and earns himself another kick under the table. Jongdae ignores the little act of violence and their secret exchange and instead urges them on their order. It is a rare chance that Jongdae gets to close up alone and make use of the bar. He wants to take this opportunity to use it to his full potential.

 

“Just a beer will do,” Yifan hums. “Maybe a Corona.”

 

Jongdae smiles and nods at the choice. He likes that one too. Bending his knees, Jongdae makes his way towards the fridge, pulls out a bottle and uncaps it. Before settling it down next to Yifan, he spreads some salt on a saucer and cuts a slice of lemon. Bringing the set over, he tumbles into his profession with speech and Yifan just laughs at him.

 

“Yixing?”

 

“Uh…” Yixing pauses and squints his eyes to make out the words on the menu. “Um… the special for today?”

 

The brunet hums lightly. “You okay with sweet?”

 

Although unsure, Yixing nods along. The brunet gives him a smile but proceeds to make his order anyway. It’s a hands-on task that takes more time and preparation than Yifan’s simple beer. They watch amused as Jongdae moves with precision and wonder how he manages this but not dance. They’re caught up in his hand movements and barely notices when the brunet had managed to slide the shot glass across to table towards Yixing. It is filled to the brim with red liquid and there is a sweet scent exuding.

 

“This one is a Blood Diamond.”

 

Yifan looks impressed and Jongdae smiles brightly although tinted with a little bit of malice. The brunet had asked, but really, the Blood Diamond is a very sweet drink. Curious, Yifan reaches for a sip first and tries very hard to contain his gag, while Jongdae stifles his laughter. The raven starts to look a little horrified, but picks up the shot glass hesitantly and eyes it cautiously, with little intentions of actually finishing it. However, because Jongdae looks at him with great anticipation, Yixing bites on his lips before taking the shot down in one gulp.

 

He ends up coughing with his eyes screwed shut and Yifan bursts out laughing. Jongdae bites his lips apologetically and pushes a glass of water over. When Yixing parts his eyes and spots the cup, he takes it without hesitation and sculls the whole thing down before asking for another, which Jongdae has already prepared for him.

 

“I’m sorry about that,” the brunet says, although his sincerity can be questioned. “Let me make you a proper drink.”

 

“Ah…” Yixing clears his throat and smiles kindly. “I’m fine. Thank you.”

 

Yifan still hasn’t stopped laughing and that’s when Yixing takes his chance for revenge. Swiping the phone as the blonde had done earlier to him; Yixing punches in the old pin and begins his search. From what he can remember from their brief talk, he’ll find what he needs in the media folders.

 

Jongdae is a little slow on the uptake as he passes a new cup of water over. The raven’s mouth drops in awe as he glances from the phone up to Jongdae. The brunet looks at him questioningly, wondering if it was the Blood Diamond, but waits for the raven’s words to come together. Yixing closes his mouth in hopes of getting articulate words across but his lips fall open again in shock. The brunet gives him a hearty laughter as he scratches his head, feeling the embarrassment reel in when he hears his voice coming through the small speaker.

 

“Uh…” Jongdae looks around himself, feeling awkward because no one has actually discovered about his double—triple life like this before. “Why weren’t you at the dance competition, Yifan hyung?”

 

The blonde sips at his drinks and gives Jongdae an eye smile. “I did go, just to watch Yixing’s performance. I was passing by when I saw you on stage.”

 

The brunet thinks that that’s no reason to actually capture the footage on film but that is not something that he can stop or change now so he doesn’t comment on it. Yifan doesn’t explain it any further to avoid trouble. The thing that he wants to settles here is the fact that he had managed to capture something amazing and still managed to make it to his best friend’s performance on time.

 

“Wow,” Yixing finally manages. “You’re _good_.”

 

Jongdae blinks as heat rushes to his cheeks. Impulsively, he barks out old words without restraint. “Baekhyun hyung is better.”

 

“No,” Yixing repeats seriously. “You are very good.”

 

The brunet’s mouth drops as Yixing stares at him seriously. Everything falls into place for Yixing and Jongdae’s lack of ability to move is made up for in his ability to sing. If he had to pick only one, the raven would definitely choose to have a singing Jongdae over a dancing one. The blonde scrutinises his best friend from his peripheral vision and just grins as he swirls his bottle. There are a lot of things that he can say, but he shoves it all down and speaks to the brunet instead.

 

“How long as the band been formed?” The blonde questions while Yixing continues to stare in awe.

 

“Um, we’ve been playing since high school.” Jongdae grins sheepishly, hoping that Yifan will not bring up their group name. He doesn’t really want to explain that either.

 

Yifan blinks and then grins cheekily. “It’s been The Beagle Line ever since?”

 

Jongdae reddens but the dim lighting hides it.

 

“I think it’s a relatively good name,” Yixing chirps, eyes still locked on the screen. “I bet you give the audience a shock every time.”

 

Jongdae blinks repeatedly as his mind wonders pointlessly. He doesn’t say anything in return and Yixing doesn’t add on anymore. For a brief moment, Yifan shuffles to the side and lifts the bottle to his lips. Smiling into it, he hums happily before taking one final scull before attempting to run. He wants to leave the two alone but fails when Jongdae finishes the wipe down and has everything turned off. He doesn’t usher them out until they’re ready to go though.

 

They take their time exiting and when they are finally outside, the air makes Jongdae grin brightly and for the first time, Yixing can see the moonlight gracing Jongdae’s features. The blonde urges his friend to walk Jongdae home but Jongdae refuses profusely. He knows that it is in the opposite direction and that it is in no way convenient but Yifan insists, saying that Jongdae is a little too small and could be mistaken as an easy target. The brunet thinks that’s probably true but the streets to his home have always been relatively safe so he hasn’t ever needed to worry.

 

The brunet is used to walking alone anyway. It gives him time to think to himself and that’s the part that he enjoys most about getting off work. Therefore, at the only chance he has, he crosses the street just before the light changes colour. His company looks a little disappointed when he turns to wave but they return the gesture slowly with Yifan yelling at him and telling him to get home safely. Jongdae nods with a grin and pockets his fists as he starts walking.

 

Yifan and Yixing stand to watch until his shadows disappear before they turn their heels to head back to the dorm. Half way to their dorm, when Yifan has walked off the alcohol, the thoughts that he had had come flooding back. He is extremely happy for his friend.

 

Yifan nudges his best friend teasingly. “And you were saying that you didn’t have a muse?”

 

“Shut up,” Yixing retorts with a blush which, he later denies as the after effects of the all the alcohol they’ve had topped by the Blood Diamond.

 

* * *

 

When the boss doesn’t come in and the store is quiet, Jongdae and Yixing spare a little time for extra practice. They stay away from the expensive vinyl records and the newest CDs. Although they know that they have to be careful, they make sure to have fun while doing so. That’s the thing about dance for Yixing, aside from hard work and Jongdae’s principle mesh well, because the brunet just wants to have fun.

 

Jongdae works hard but doesn’t actually hope to grow talented in the area. His limbs are not made for dancing and he knows that so he doesn’t force it. Instead, he focuses on his voice and has been more these days because he’s found more reason to sing. Jongdae is honest and he has told Yixing before but he has no intentions of repeating it for the third time. The brunet’s feelings have come across and if Yixing is unable to accept it then so be it. He puts it out of mind for now though and gives their choreography his full attention. Passing the subject should be his top priority at the moment.

 

Grinning widely, Jongdae takes a careful step to his right and spins on the spot as they have agreed on and presses his palm to Yixing’s. The touch is brief as they move onto the next part of their choreography. It is still a little sloppy—or just sloppy in the shop because there’s no space and Jongdae and Yixing are both on the lookout for the CDs and the potential customers. They manage to do well though, Jongdae memorising the steps almost perfectly and Yixing is able to now watch without worry. It seems to come easily to them and they’re so comfortable, a mistake is easily covered up by the other’s efforts.

 

Although fun, this time, they may be a little too close for comfort. Yixing notices that Jongdae is the same as always, moving easily (although not as smoothly as he’d like) but unfazed by anything else. As it had been from the very start, Yixing is the one that feels the heat pooling in his stomach when he is dancing next to Jongdae. The brunet smiles at anything and everything, hands glossing over Yixing’s arm gracefully in tune with the music and Yixing almost hates it—the effect that Jongdae has without knowing but there is nothing for him to do.

 

At this point, it is too late to change their choreography around and he cannot find a proper reason to make that change. Jongdae has worked hard and has put a lot of effort into learning this three minute thing and it’s not a good enough excuse to make of Yixing’s comfort just to force Jongdae to work even harder. They both have lives outside of this class and it’s not supposed to take over those aspects.

 

When Yixing’s hand passes over Jongdae’s chest, he can feel the rise and fall as the brunet takes his deep breathes. It is even and steady, like a heartbeat and the thought brings the raven’s eyes towards Jongdae’s wrist. From where he stands and is forced to move, he can see the red inking that marks words, instead of wounds. It makes him smile unconsciously and Jongdae, being playful, pokes at his dimple gently.

 

“What’s funny?” He asks softly with a Cheshire smile and eyes sparkling with joy.

 

Yixing blinks with a hint of shock but Jongdae is already bringing his step back into the choreography, moving away from him swiftly. The raven believes that if necessary, Jongdae will be able to dance to save his life, but Yixing’s might not be so lucky. He can feel his chest pounding loudly next to his ears and hopes, dreadfully that Jongdae cannot hear it. Luckily, he doesn’t seem to hear it, because he doesn’t push for any more answers.

 

Jongdae is facing the door when they’re standing at a finish. Yixing looks at him curiously, studying his long lashes intently because he doesn’t want to focus elsewhere. Jongdae just blinks away and then there’s someone standing in the reflection of his marble eyes. Yixing takes a step back but Jongdae’s hand is still holding firmly onto his wrist, allowing him only a certain amount of distance.

 

Jongdae tilts his head questioningly but his best friend only raises a suggestive brow at him and then winks, with the mascara heavy lashes. Baekhyun coughs at the door, just to be annoying and then turns away to go on his way. Only a minute later, Jongdae gets a very detailed text message from Baekhyun stating his request. Jongdae is glad that the text message comes as normal and thankful that the Korean language has no uses for caps, or the last few words would have been a little too hard to sit through with a straight face.

 

“Did we scare off a customer?” Yixing mumbles to himself.

 

“It’s just Baekhyun hyung.” Jongdae laughs and offers honesty. “He’ll be back.”

 

Pocketing his phone, the brunet walks towards the SNSD stand and picks up the twelfth CD on the rack and brings it over towards the counter and leaves it there. Baekhyun has peculiar methods of selecting his CDs and it’s always worked for him, in getting his favourite photo card so Jongdae doesn’t argue. He doesn’t mess around either because that’s asking for instant death. There are things that he can get away with, but this, is definitely not one of them.

 

* * *

 

They meet at the cafeteria area before their schedule practice, Jongdae with a cup of tea in hand and in Yixing’s coffee. The two of them meet eyes and smile through them as they fall into each other’s pace. They were heading the same way, but this is the only time that they have actually met before the dance practice room.

 

“Did your friend come back for his CD?”

 

Jongdae grins. “Yeah, he did.”

 

Yixing nods with a smile on his cheeks. He’s glad that they had managed to sell that CD and that Jongdae’s friend had gotten what he wanted. Either way, there are no loses on either side, so the guilt within him dissipates slowly. When they enter, Jongdae takes small sips of his now warm tea and settles his bag down on the corner. Yixing follows in suit and tosses his jacket aside to make space for his limbs to move freely.

 

Jongdae takes his cup of tea with him, towards the machinery and plugs in the USB with the track on it. As he sips at what is left of his tea, the brunet starts up the technology smoothly (after weeks of practice) and sets the music to play. He turns the volume up and discards his cap to the side while finishing off his drink. They’re used to each other’s routine now and they start about five minutes into the hour and finish five before their scheduled finish.

 

However, Jongdae is already moving his feet, following steps that he’s come to memorise and associate with the mash up. It’s an endearing sight, Jongdae being unable to break the little trance that he’s set up for himself and sometimes, Yixing stands by to watch, just because he can. It doesn’t last long anyway, because Jongdae turns to him sharply after moments of scrutiny and gives him a half hearted glare.

 

At that, Yixing gives in as he always does and they are on track to starting from where the music is playing. It’s around the two minute mark today and Jongdae has it a little mixed up, but he moves a little faster than usual to catch up to the actual choreography. Yixing joins him a moment later and they finish the second half of it well.

 

They start again when the mash up replays and Yixing offers some last opinions for some touch ups. The raven asks for some sharper movements, some smoother transitions and mainly for Jongdae to let go of his thoughts. Sometimes, the brunet thinks too much about how he’s doing and what he can do to improve and that’s not exactly helpful. Instead, it often makes him ridged because he feels uncertain of his ability.

 

Yixing chuckles warmly when Jongdae raises a brow at his instructions. “Like… this?”

 

The brunet sounds completely uncertain and perhaps it’s because he had gotten that part down before and now has to adjust it again. Yixing shakes his head but takes a step to stand directly in front of Jongdae anyway and fixes his handwork, bending his arm into the right shape and tapping it down a little to meet the right angle.

 

“Just be confident,” Yixing coaches as a smile crawls up his cheeks. “When you start thinking, your mind goes elsewhere and so does your movement.”

 

“Oh,” Jongdae mouths softly and then breaks into a sparkly smile as Yixing stares.

 

Tearing his gaze away, Yixing focuses on the mirror in the dance room and they start again. However, he finds that his eyes are lingering here and there. They aren’t focusing on his own movements but of Jongdae’s reflections instead. When the brunet meets his eyes through the mirror, the raven pulls away a little and stops momentarily before he picks up again, trying to bury everything under his dance but to no avail. He doesn’t want to think about Jongdae, but there’s no choice, when the brunet is his partner.

 

Suddenly, Yixing pauses, a twist knotting within his stomach as his eyes widen. Jongdae is still, moving his feet along to complete the routine. Soon enough, he will be standing next to Yixing for the finishing of the choreography, but all that Yixing wants to do at that moment is run. He can feel his chest thudding loudly next to his ears and all he wants is to stop it all and make sure that Jongdae cannot hear it. It is exactly the same as it had been the last time, but somehow, he feels like this, is too uncontrolled, like it is all Jongdae’s fault.

 

However, it doesn’t seem to make any sense because they’ve been dancing for the last thirty minutes. It’s only natural that his heart is beating at an abnormally fast rate but he is too conscious of it to think properly. Yixing is thinking that it makes no sense to be so worried and so concerned with something like this, but then he stops altogether, thoughts finally falling together naturally like puzzle pieces.

 

When he stumbles upon it, Yixing’s heart constricts in his chest and he feels like it’s hard to breathe. Clueless Jongdae continues to smile at him like he’s the only person in the world—though it’s not much different, since Yixing is the only person in the room at this moment. They’re at a standstill, the music has stopped and Yixing can hear the sliding of soles against wooden floors. Jongdae still hasn’t stopped shuffling his feet, repeating old steps in minor movements as extra practice.

 

He can feel Jongdae’s heart beating, although that may just be something that he _thinks_ he feels, more than actually feels it. He can feel the gloss of Jongdae’s shallow breathing in the air and the smile that twinkles and twists his hearts into knots and knots. It is still hard to breath, but the warm smile makes him feel like he’s being wrapped in an embrace of safety, like Jongdae will save him.

 

“Uh… I.” Yixing bites on his lips and fiddles with his hand. He’s in a mode of panic but a phone call distracts him from that. “Sorry, one second.”

 

Jongdae gives him a hearty laugh and leaves him to the device. The brunet starts the music again, with the volume lowered and practices his steps on his own. The movements are a lot sharper than when they first started and Yixing can see that they have hope. However, he doesn’t feel like he has any confidence left in himself.

 

“Huh?” Yixing murmurs into the receiver, “What? Ah… alright.”

 

The raven turns backwards and Jongdae is already waving him off with a warm and understanding smile. His sharp features are accentuated, by the way that he grins, pushing his cheek bones up and defining his jaw line. Suddenly, Yixing can’t deal with anything, as the feelings come crashing down on him. He doesn’t know what to do with it.

 

“It sounds important,” Jongdae’s voice carries over smoothly. “I’ll be alright on my own.”

 

Yixing lingers, feeling guilty as his lashes bat open and close. Jongdae is still smiling at him understandingly and the settling feeling that the brunet gives him just by smiling, is slightly disturbing. Eventually though, he nods and takes the offer. A little break from this suddenness and a little break from the life that has thrown Jongdae at him is something that he needs. Running away from Jongdae—the one who has been providing him with new and unknown music, is the best choice he has.

 

* * *

 

The brunet is a bundle of nerves as he waits outside the dance room for their turn. Yixing pats his shoulder gently but doesn’t hold his gaze for long. The raven is a little more worried than Jongdae who is good at pretending that he cannot read the atmosphere. Yixing knows dance. He has been doing it for a long time and knows that his emotions show through in his movement. Jongdae doesn’t and it’s not the same.

 

Jongdae doesn’t understand either but a professional teacher may and that scares Yixing. How would it be if someone else finds out that Yixing harbours a crush on Jongdae before the man does himself? The thought doesn’t sit well with Yixing because if anything, Jongdae should be the first to know and Yixing should be the one to tell him.

 

Jongdae exhales his puffy cheeks and smiles warmly at Yixing. “Fighting!”

 

Yixing returns the smile just as warmly and nods his head in approval. He doesn’t repeat because the words are clogged up in his throat and he doesn’t want to say the wrong thing at the wrong time. Perhaps he should have said it earlier—or later, after their examination. The conflict is swirling around his stomach and not allowing his nerves to settle. Giving up right now seems to be a pretty good choice as well, because then he will not have to find a way to deal with it. Asking his friends for help is out of the question. He can already hear Sehun mocking a warm laughter.

 

“Yixing?”

 

Jongdae gives him that sparkly smile again and Yixing wants to bury his face into his hands and cry but refrains from doing so. He doesn’t want to give Jongdae the wrong idea but he doesn’t really want to be stuck here with the brunet by himself for much longer. There’s too much to say and too little words to fill the space.

 

“Yi—”

 

“Hyung!”

 

The raven drops a soft sigh and turns to find his juniors rushing forward. Sehun and Jongin who are passing by, don’t joke around this time. Instead, they are encouraging for serious matters and give Yixing a warm and firm pat on the shoulder as they stand by. He’s glad that they have nothing to do and forgive them for lingering with playful words on their lips. Yixing knows that he’ll get an earful of it later, but for now, the extra company is good.

 

“You’ll be ‘right.” Jongin says and smiles at Jongdae warmly. “Don’t worry too much.”

 

Yixing wants to scoff but doesn’t. His voice is still lost within him and he almost chokes on air, when the pair before them exits and tells them that they’re next. The pair before them says Jongdae’s name easily but stumbles upon Yixing’s—and if he didn’t know any better, he would have stayed standing to avoid it all. Yixing barely feels nervous about dance. It’s his forte, his room of comfort and an activity that he knows and accepts that he excels at.

 

“Good luck hyung,” Jongin and Sehun encourage with a pat on each shoulder.

 

He waves to them and Jongdae waves brighter. Yixing is a bundle of nerves when he enters and it’s clear. Jongdae however, is vibrant as always, confident looking but possibly crumbling on the inside. The brunet’s steps are light and when they’re standing in front of their examiner, they bow politely out of forced habit and he laughs at them. Yixing meets the man eye to eye and suddenly feels his limbs shaking. The expectations in the examiner’s eyes are clear.

 

Jongdae politely passes over their USB, one hand on the item and the other pressed against his elbow for emphasised courtesy. They are told to let their examiner know when they are ready and Yixing thinks that he’ll never be. They’re standing at their starting point though and Jongdae is tapping his fingers rapidly against his thigh, waiting for Yixing’s signal because Jongdae will never be completely ready, whereas Yixing will eventually be.

 

Exhaling slowly, Yixing finds resolve because they have to get there eventually. He turns his head slightly, gives Jongdae a small smile and then turns to their examiner with a nod. They both hear the double clicking of the mouse and for a short moment, they hold their breaths. The start is always easy and Yixing’s sure that they can get through that at least.

 

Trouble befalls them at the minute mark. As soon as their finger tips touch for the little push, Yixing feels sparks fly. Jongdae meets his eyes and the image of his smile and sparkling gaze lingers, distractingly. Yixing spins and Jongdae follows in suit. They cut through another thirty seconds with swift movements and Jongdae is sharper than ever. Yixing finds himself grinning along, head bobbing along to the beat of the songs and body moving easily to the learned choreography.

 

However, after glossing his arms over from Jongdae’s shoulder to the other, he feels the heat tingling on his fingertips. The raven can feel himself skidding across the wooden floor. He knows that he can recover and cover it up with another movement, but suddenly, Jongdae jolts, sending the sole of his shoes screeching against the floor. The sound is distracting for all those that are in the room.

 

Jongdae suddenly pauses, completely self conscious, arms half way in the air and expression baffled. When Yixing looks at him, he knows that his partner is loss somewhere in the middle and the dance steps are long forgotten. The brunet pales significantly and Yixing bites his lips, feeling oddly guilty rather than disappointed. He stops where he is at and walks over to Jongdae and pats his back. The music for the rest of their choreography continues to play in the background.

 

“I’m sorry,” Yixing says with a bow to the examiner. “That’s all we’ve managed.”

 

The brunet turns to him with eyes wide and glistening with water and all he manages is a light shake of his head. The examiner is stunned himself, but he clears his throat and scribbles something onto their marking sheets before returning the USB to Jongdae and dismissing them both with a request for them to bring the next group in. The brunet lingers for a moment by the door, words on the tip of his tongue but never escaping because Yixing kindly asks the next group to enter as he holds lightly onto Jongdae’s elbow and tugs him along.

 

“I’m so—”

 

“It’s alright,” Yixing interrupts him and suddenly, he feels kind of free. “I mucked up myself.”

 

“But…” Jongdae looks determined but Yixing isn’t sure what about. “I… you know, I’m just going to—”

 

“Don’t worry,” Yixing reassures him again. He has a feeling he knows that Jongdae is planning to do and there’s really no need. “We did our best. And we had fun, right?”

 

The raven gives Jongdae a look, full of smiles and Jongdae parts his lips for honesty but closes it again in consideration. Perhaps he shouldn’t say anything because he cannot read Yixing after all. The brunet is thinking of many things, mainly about a solution to their problem but before he can settle on a coherent one, Yixing throws reality at him.

 

“You have practice, don’t you?” Yixing points out suddenly.

 

Jongdae blinks before jumping for the time on his phone. As it has been for all of their Wednesday dance classes, his friend has always picked him up right after it for their band practice. Using the knowledge to his advantage, Yixing sends Jongdae off. Although apologetic, Jongdae doesn’t have the means to stay. He bows his head several times in apology before he leaves and once again, slamming into the door before taking a side step to make it out safely. Yixing can’t help but smile and suddenly, all thoughts about their previous examination are forgotten and his feelings are less restricted.

 

* * *

 

When the results are announced to have been posted on their online academic transcript, Jongdae is extremely jittery. He has never felt so nervous about the results of his academics before so this first, isn’t sitting well with him. The brunet has no idea what to do to deal with the potential negative outcome. Jongdae is about to click the link that says ‘View Academic Transcript’ when Baekhyun walks in with two small cartons of milk in hand.

 

“Jong—”

 

The brunet jumps, hands quickly moving the mouse over to the close button and clicking exit before he even knows what he’s doing. Baekhyun raises a brow as Jongdae turns, but he passes the banana milk over nonetheless. Then, he clutches tightly onto his own and sucks on his straw until the box caves in.

 

Jongdae eyes him as he impales the box with his straw. “Yes?”

 

“You’ve been awfully quiet.” Baekhyun points out.

 

“Psh,” Jongdae rolls his eyes and slurps. “Am I Chanyeol?”

 

Baekhyun is genuinely worried and Chanyeol’s chatter doesn’t help ease him. It’s grating to hear the deep tone all the time, without a mix of Jongdae’s soft and soothing voice. He’s used to having the both of them at his ear, singing terribly and rapping even worst because when they’re not in stage, they are human with flaws—flaws that Jongdae likes to exploit until perfection for the stage. Baekhyun kind of likes it like that anyway, because it shows that they’re working hard and they are striving. However, in the last few days, the brunet’s silent voice isn’t anything that he’s used to.

 

Jongdae’s milk carton caves in too, shortly after. He frowns at the box and settles it down on his desk. “Did you want me to go and practice or something?”

 

“No,” Baekhyun says, which surprises Jongdae into a Kyungsoo and it’s funny but Baekhyun stifles the laughter with his teeth around the straw. “I want you to talk to me.”

 

“Aren’t I?” Jongdae remarks with a smirk that Baekhyun slaps away gently.

 

“I’m being serious, Jongdae.” Baekhyun frowns at him. “Did something happen?”

 

“No,” the brunet replies just as seriously. “No—I’m just. I don’t usually worry about my grade but this—”

 

“Are you feeling responsible?” Baekhyun chides softly. “It’s a good lesson? I mean, this is a group assessment. It could teach you a thing or two about working together with me rather than against me.”

 

Jongdae reiterates with a small half smile that barely reaches his eyes. “I already said that you shouldn’t work yourself to a tumour, hyung.”

 

“Do you want me to check with you?” Baekhyun queries gently. He knows that the results are out because his are too.

 

Jongdae shakes his head. “No thank you.”

 

Jongdae keeps his thoughts about the potential malicious plans that Baekhyun has hiding under his sleeves. He doesn’t thank Baekhyun for the lovely ringtone change either and hasn’t even bothered to change it yet. His phone continues to sit on silent mode and the ringtone stays as a reminder that he still owes his best friend for the lovely attraction that he had gained in the library. The ringtone will help him remember well. Jongdae has plans, ones that Baekhyun has yet to hear or see but he will not give it away by being suspicious.

 

“I can still do it,” Baekhyun shrugs.

 

Jongdae cringes, “I’m going to change my password.”

 

Baekhyun laughs with a gentle shake of his head. Chanyeol and Baekhyun will always have their way around that but they don’t actually abuse that power. That’s a little extreme, even for their little group.

 

“Whatever,” Baekhyun says, pushing the issue aside. “We’ll be going for dinner. My treat, so get ready, okay?”

 

Jongdae raises a brow but Baekhyun ruffles his hair gently before making his exit. When the door closes, the brunet can hear his best friends bantering away. He turns back to his computer and opens up the browser again and then logs in. He changes his password while he remembers and writes the new one on a post-it note and sticks it directly under his desk.

 

Before he knows it, his mouse is hovering of the previous link and his stomach is flipping within him. Jongdae doesn’t know what it is that he’s expecting but the feeling of guilt already plagues him. When he hears clattering outside, Jongdae knows that he will have to hurry. If he leaves the two alone any longer, they’ll start breaking things or plotting things against him.

 

Heaving a deep sigh, Jongdae clicks but doesn’t let go of the button. He knows this computer trick at least—if he holds on and moves it away, the link will not connect. However, his fingers give way before he has a chance to move the mouse away and Jongdae’s screen blinks quickly. Jongdae curses under his breath because Korea’s internet speed because the page is up before he even manages to blink.

 

However, Jongdae’s curiosity gets the better of him and he parts one of his closed eyelids to look. The other numbers surprise him but the mark for his dance class doesn’t. The number that he sees is depressing but the small F next to it is even more so. Instantly, he feels guilty towards Yixing and clicks on the class link to find the breakdown of the marks. The brunet isn’t even surprised that he’s failed the attendance requirements already. That is already twenty five percent off according to university policy.

 

Shoving his head into his arms with a sigh, Jongdae wonders why he hadn’t even managed to attend more than seventy five percent of the classes. Nothing comes back to him about that and he’s a little upset that that’s the determining factor of his fail. If Jongdae had made it to most of the classes, he may have just barely passed.

 

The brunet slams his head down on the table several times against the table, wondering if he should contact Yixing but is unable to come to a conclusion. He hopes that their little muck up on test day hadn’t called a big blunder in Yixing’s marks but he can’t be sure. He isn’t sure what he’s meant to be saying anyway—apologies seem to be pointless anyway. Yixing hadn’t taken them the first time and Jongdae doesn’t think that he’ll take this one either. However, before he reaches a conclusion, the door slams open behind him and his best friends are trying to fight their way in.

 

“Jongdae.”

 

From the way that they sound at the second syllable of his name, the brunet knows that they want to run but he doesn’t let them. Turning his computer off quickly, the brunet grabs a jacket and latches himself onto Baekhyun. There is no way that he will be passing up on a treat that Baekhyun had personally promised.

 

“You said you’d treat?”

 

Jongdae gives his best friend an odd Cheshire grin and Baekhyun eyes him warily.

 

“I need a few drinks.” Jongdae confesses and stays attached even when Baekhyun attempts to run.

 

Chanyeol tags along because he knows that something is up and there will be free drinks—who can say no to that?

 

* * *

 

Jongin and Sehun stare blankly at Yixing before awe takes over their expressions. Sehun wants to rub it in with an ‘I told you so’ but he can’t even bring himself to do it. His little prediction had been to be a joke and the brunet running into a glass door wasn’t meant to be a determining factor on whether or not they pass—but still, a fail in a dance class must have meant that Jongdae had been pretty terrible. Yixing certainly isn’t.

 

“Let’s not talk about it, okay?” Yixing deadpans at their shocked faces. “I’m not upset.”

 

Yixing isn’t upset, just a little surprised. The numbers finally sink in and he realises that the group project have been worth well over fifty percent of their final grade for the class. Jongdae isn’t to blame and he doesn’t think that he is to be blamed either. They both had their problems on the day and they couldn’t overcome it.

 

“Your phone is ringing, hyung.” Jongin nudges lightly. “Aren’t you picking it up?”

 

Yixing doesn’t bother looking. He knows who it is and he knows what the caller wants to say. The raven had already said that it is unnecessary, but words like that do not get to the kind hearted side of Jongdae. Yixing wants to apologise to Jongdae as well, but the brunet has reprimanded him for it and he doesn’t want to hear the scold again. Although the tone that comes from Jongdae is nice, no matter what it is that he’s saying, Yixing doesn’t want to see the brunet upset.

 

“No,” the raven replies. “It’s alright.”

 

They hang around for a while. The calls keep coming until Yixing decides to pick up but that’s when they stop. He wonders if he should call back but gets a little too busy with his carer role to do so. Jongin and Sehun always take their chances at getting wasted and Yixing feels a little bit guilty for letting them do so, but he cannot find a way to reject them. Perhaps that is why he is the one that they go to when they want to go on a drinking spree.

 

“I’m already paying for the food and drinks,” Yixing sighs while poking Sehun’s arm with the chopstick. “Think you guys could stay sober enough to get home without a taxi this time?”

 

Yixing can feel his wallet shrinking as he sits on it and there is a little bit of worry in him about a repeat run away offence. The raven waits a while but is glad in the end, to receive confirming nods from his juniors. When they shuffle to leave, Yixing makes an effort of shoving phones into pockets before retrieving his own to check the time. Before he sees the time though, he sees a list of calls that makes him frown. Yixing is almost tempted to make a call, but then he hears the familiar deep voice of Chanyeol, calling out to his dance partner. Jerking his whole body around as an automatic reaction, Yixing spots the two of them, plus a third, whom he deems as Baekhyun as he had seen from the video on Yifan’s phone.

 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol walk close, almost huddling to stay warm in the cold and Jongdae is draped poorly over Chanyeol’s back. The giant is cursing under his breath and throwing Jongdae up again to resettle the position while Baekhyun walks along, a warm smile dancing on his features. Chanyeol’s deep voice vibrates further than Baekhyun’s but the conversation is clear as they come closer.

 

“You shouldn’t have said you’d treat,” Chanyeol grumbles.

 

Baekhyun laughs. “And if you didn’t have to carry him, you wouldn’t be complaining.”

 

The giant shuts up at that and Baekhyun continues on.

 

“Be glad he’s passed out now,” Baekhyun says, shoving Chanyeol for the fun of it. “The poor guy he was calling must be relieved now.”

 

Yixing supposes that the recipient of the calls may be himself.

 

“Right,” Chanyeol nods into his jacket. “I’m really glad ‘because if he had picked up, it would have been really embarrassing.”

 

They finally cross paths and Chanyeol lights up like one of the street lamps lighting their way. He breaks his grip on Jongdae to wave at Yixing brightly with both of his hands in the air and Jongdae almost slips off his back. It is Baekhyun who throws a hard glare and a strong grip onto Jongdae to keep him off the ground. Once they’ve all frozen up with relief, Baekhyun kicks Chanyeol in the shin and intensifies his glare.

 

“Park Chanyeol,” Baekhyun shouts almost disbelievingly. “Hold him properly.”

 

“Is he alright?” Yixing questions softly.

 

“He’s really, really, sorry.” Chanyeol says. “Ah, and I think he’s sorry about all the calls as well.”

 

Sehun and Jongin flail their limbs around like children of five. Yixing thinks that he really needs to stop taking them out for drinks, but he keeps them in line by keeping them together and patting their backs to sooth them. The raven is a little worried that his juniors will open their mouths but instead, they are watching the exchange intently.

 

“I’m sorry as well,” Yixing replies quietly. “I’ve told him that it’s not his fault…”

 

“He’ll get over it,” Baekhyun interjects. “You are… his dance partner right?”

 

Yixing nods. “Zhang Yixing. You’re the other vocalist of The Beagle Line?”

 

Baekhyun’s eyes widen slightly and the dark liner on his waterline becomes clearer to Yixing. However, the vocalist recovers quickly and plasters a bright and wide smile onto his cheeks. He nods and readily invites Yixing to come to one of their performances when he has time. Baekhyun smiles at the two younger juniors and includes them into the invitation as well.

 

The three can only agree, although there’s nothing set in stone. Chanyeol beams at them once Baekhyun finishes speaking and praises Yixing and Sehun and Jongin (whom he recognises from the dance competition) for their amazing dance skills. The raven blinks for a moment and brings his memory back to the dance competition then and he suddenly recognises Baekhyun’s face.

 

“Ah, so you were there,” he chuckles. “I’m glad that you found the performance enjoyable.”

 

“Oh,” Chanyeol smiles and Baekhyun adds onto his sentence. “Jongdae was there too, right next to Chanyeol.”

 

The imagery comes back and all Yixing remembers is managing to steal a chance at Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s head on top. He remembers the coffee and the phone sitting below Baekhyun’s chin and supposes that if Baekhyun had been given a piggy back ride to watch the show then Jongdae couldn’t share the same view. It doesn’t matter though, because he had been there and that’s all that really matters.

 

Suddenly, a whine escapes Jongdae’s lips as he clutches onto Chanyeol’s collar and pulls it so that the giant jerks. Heaving a sigh, Baekhyun pulls Jongdae’s grip free and shakes his head in apology. They decide to move on because it is late and because a drunken Jongdae in their care needs to sleep on a proper bed or else hell will break loose. Neither Baekhyun nor Chanyeol want to suffer the consequences of that.

 

“You’ve saved him from the tattoo this time, right?” Yixing questions warmly, a bit of worry in him, but the smile is there and his dimple show.

 

Baekhyun looks surprised for a brief moment before he lets a sheepish grin drape itself across his smooth and soft features. He nods slowly at Yixing and confirms that they’ve done their duty as Jongdae’s friend this time and says that he is glad to finally have met the Chinese exchange student. Yixing gives The Beagle Line a smile in return to tell them that he’s glad to hear the good news. They bow their heads politely and dismiss themselves, disappearing with banter while Jongin reaches for Yixing and slings his arm over the raven’s shoulders with a sheepish grin on his cheeks and malicious questions on the tip of his tongue.

 

* * *

 

Somehow, when Yixing walks into the record store for his shift, everything has seemingly returned to normal. Jongdae offers an apology once and Yixing accepts it because he has no other choice. After that, the raven manages to smile sparkly for their whole shift. Yixing feels slightly awkward, but he doesn’t let it get in the way of his work. Instead, he grows comfortable, settling back into his professional persona as time passes by.

 

It is only awkward again when he stands at the door with words on his lips that should have escaped long ago. Yixing had planned to tell, but now that he has left to the very last shift, he doesn’t know if he can say it and then laugh it off merrily.

 

“I’ll see you next week then,” says Jongdae with a smile that’s still warm and pink.

 

Yixing doesn’t know how the brunet does it but he’s certain that he admires it. Fiddling with the bag strap over his shoulders, Yixing stays grounded and Jongdae turns back with an apologetic look on his face. The brunet still feels the hint of guilt deep within him, but as promised, they’ve put it behind them and moved on.

 

“Is something wrong?” He asks.

 

Yixing blinks and then frowns at Jongdae’s innocent smile. Jongdae steps out from where he stands behind the counter and peers up at Yixing—once again, too close, but they don’t need to be aware of their surroundings, so he doesn’t care. The brunet reaches out his hand to touch, but Yixing takes a step back instinctively, feeling queasy for the news he is about to deliver.

 

“This is my last shift,” he blurts out suddenly and Jongdae freezes, hands trembling slightly in the air before he lets the energy go and drop his hand back to his side. “I won’t be here until the semester starts again. I’m visiting home.”

 

Jongdae pauses, drawing out his sound of acknowledge in a musical note that is always pleasing to Yixing’s ears and then he smiles. “China?”

 

The raven nods slowly in confirmation and the brunet follows in suit. Something clicks in his thought processes and he finally manages to find his smile.

 

“Have a safe flight,” Jongdae wishes him well. “I’ll see you when you get back?”

 

The raven nods and then reaches out to ruffle Jongdae’s hair as an apology from drawing away from the earlier touch. The brunet just smiles at him again, all of the other words he had planned to say left unspoken as he sends Yixing off.

 

* * *

 

Yixing isn’t sure what he’s doing here, but in all honesty, he had missed being around Jongdae. His flight had landed late and he’s certain that Jongdae’s day jobs are over. Besides, it is not something that he has to tell others anyway. He is just tagging along with Jongin and Sehun and that is his excuse. However, when they get to the door, after thirty minutes of waiting in line, they are turned away by the bouncer he had met briefly.

 

“Huh? Why not?” Sehun demands instantly.

 

The tall and thin bouncer crosses his arm and shakes his head with a firm scowl on his face. Jongin tries to play nice but he is still rejected. They both turn to Yixing with pleading looks and he sighs but Tao speaks before he can even interject.

 

“Chen will hurt me,” Tao says definitively. “Last time I let you through, he gave me an earful.”

 

Yixing wants to say that’s a pleasure but another thought clicks before he voices his words. Suddenly, Tao is peering down on him the way that Yifan does and he wonders if they’ve been talking but the thin man has a smile about him. It resembles his friends’ evil ways and Yixing knows that he doesn’t like it.

 

“You are free to enter,” Tao adds on, pointing at Yixing. “He’s not here today though.”

 

The raven tilts his head and manages to capture the dark circles at a different angle. He’s not sure if Tao is speaking of the person that he is thinking of.

 

“He’s at the jazz bar tonight.” Tao explains to him and turns to point. “Just down the street. You’ll find him inside.”

 

Tao manages a half-arsed wink and sends the three on their way if Yixing isn’t entering. His two juniors look at him questioningly, expecting him to give them a translation for the Mandarin conversation, but he doesn’t answer them. They move along swiftly, Sehun and Jongin kicking their feet until they hear a commotion breaking out at the club. Turning their heads back, they watch in awe as the thin bouncer flips a fully grown man, almost twice his size around and sprawls him on the ground with a smile.

 

“Please don’t cause trouble,” Tao requests with a gentle and soft voice.

 

Sehun and Jongin freeze in their tracks and Yixing just laughs. He’s glad that he’s heeded Jongdae’s warning and is sure that his juniors are now glad that they hadn’t tried to pick a fight. However, they look ghastly bored and upset so Yixing offers what Tao had offered him. He actually knows that particular jazz bar. It’s a mix of a family diner as well, so he’s certain that Jongin and Sehun would be able to enter. He’s just not sure if that’s their thing.

 

“Well?”

 

Jongin and Sehun exchange glances, mischievous ones and Yixing knows that he’s made a mistake but it’s too late to take it back. They tag along, staying extremely close so that they don’t lose him in the process. However, the raven knows that this place is one that they can enter without him so there’s really no point in fighting it. Besides, it will be nice to feed his juniors some proper food instead of alcohol for once.

 

“Welcome,” a waitress greets them with menus in hand, “A table for three?”

 

The three of them nod in agreement and are shown to a table in the corner. Yixing approves because the lighting is dim and he probably won’t be seen. The raven doesn’t exactly want the title of a stalker sticking to him, despite the steps that he’s taken tonight. Jongin and Sehun flip through the menu while Yixing looks up at the stage that’s lit up with bright light and eyes the piano.

 

It is a nice one, glazed over with a glossy black finish. He’s staring at it before a small and frail figure sets foot onto the stage. Yixing isn’t really surprised to find that it is Jongdae who proceeds to sit at a piano and glosses his fingertips across the white keys experimentally. He’s rarely surprised by anything that is Jongdae anymore, but he finds the experience extremely pleasant.

 

Yixing’s memory flashes back to the short video on Yifan’s phone and he remembers the small Yamaha keyboard sitting by, left untouched. Perhaps, before the specific performance that Yifan had caught, Jongdae had already showcased the ability to play. He wonders how Jongdae’s piano sounds but his thoughts are interrupted by Sehun and Jongin who nudge at him gently.

 

“What do you want, Yixing hyung?”

 

The raven lowers his gaze to the open menu on his side of the table and glances down quickly. The menu is not familiar so he just picks something that he knows he’ll enjoy and waits for Sehun and Jongin to come to a final conclusion. Minutes later, a waitress comes back to take their orders and it isn’t surprising, but Yixing feels a little exhausted when his juniors order alcohol to go with the meal. He shakes his head at them but they grin sheepishly at each other and pay him no mind.

 

His ears perk when he hears the keys being pressed experimentally. His gaze darts back towards the stage and he can see the lights dimming a little. Jongdae has that warm and sweet smile on his cheeks again, lips curved up to reach his eyes. The brunet shuffles his feet a little and finds a comfortable position to stay sitting and settles his feet against the pedal.

 

“Ah, hyung,” Sehun frowns and pokes him with the end of the cutlery, “You might as well go join him on the stage.”

 

Yixing tilts his head a little with confusion. He’s always been tempted by the piano but today, he has no such intentions. He wants to take out the opportunity to watch, because no matter how much he has tried, catching Jongdae singing live had been quiet a difficult feat to achieve.

 

“Eat your food and shut up,” Yixing retorts when the waitress returns.

 

Sehun rolls his eyes and Jongin takes it as a chance to give his own personal input. Jongin is saying something extremely fast and all Yixing catches in the fluent Korean is the fact that the junior is telling him to hurry and make his move. Pulling away to take some more personal space, the raven tilts his head, expression asking for a clarification, but receiving only a disapproving shake of head.

 

The raven blinks but pokes at the food on his plate as Sehun and Jongin start to cut up their dishes. The piano plays music lightly in the background. The patrons’ voices lay over the music and it is only when they have nothing left to say that Yixing is finally able to listen to the soft sound that echoes against the walls. When the keys lull him, Yixing thinks that he won’t get the chance to hear Jongdae sing, but the blending comes quickly and so smooth, he’s a little surprised by the possibility.

 

Every song that Jongdae ends up singing too is an acoustic rendition. There’s no one else there to support him, so every decision that Jongdae makes about music is his own. Jongdae’s voice isn’t mixed with Baekhyun’s and he isn’t supported by another. It is fresh and new, sharp and keen when he hits his long notes, soft and melodic when drags his long note out and ending them like a low and soft lullaby. All of his errors are his alone, though it’s hard to tell with the adlibs that Jongdae has taken a liking to.

 

Yixing ends up probing at his dish but not really eating. His attention is stuck on stage where Jongdae sways with the music as his voice reaches the microphone and then echoes into his ears. Jongdae looks extremely content to be doing low key musical works in small places like these and his happiness shows in the way that he portrays the songs. They’re all tweaked to Jongdae’s level of perfection, a little bit sweet here and a little playful there. Yixing thinks that he wants that kind of spin for his music as well.

 

“He’s cute,” Sehun murmurs suddenly with the glass at his grinning lips. “I guess I’d forgive him too.”

 

“Sehun,” Jongin snorts and raises a suggestive brow at Yixing. “He’s not yours to forgive.”

 

Sehun pouts evidently, tossing a piece of his salad at Jongin’s face in retaliation. Yixing just sighs, wondering why he goes anywhere with the two but takes his napkin and presses it to Jongin’s chin. The junior mutters a small thanks and returns to the favour to Sehun. Yixing shakes his head disapprovingly with a sigh and turns his head back to the stage, but Jongdae is nowhere to be seen.

 

“Ah…” Yixing sighs and buries his head into the corner wall in frustration. “Guys, be quiet.”

 

He had wanted to catch Jongdae today, before everything gets hectic and he had wanted to tell Jongdae that he wants the brunet to use his voice to grace his songs.

 

“Next time,” Jongin snickers, but Yixing knows the tone of voice that lingers mockingly with an ‘I told you so’.

 

* * *

 

Yixing doesn’t know what’s taking the barista so long this morning, but he’s already waited a whole eight minutes long for his paid coffee. The minutes drag on and all of his thoughts continue to mesh together incoherently. He hadn’t gone to say his greetings that night but had planned to see Jongdae face to face at university instead. He plans to go searching during his break but the thought of speaking and finally saying what he has put off for weeks is nerve racking.

 

Yixing can afford another two or three and then rush so that he will not be late, but those minutes allow too much to go on in his mind. It takes another three long minutes before the barista calls out his order, slides it across the table and apologises for the delay.

 

“Thanks,” Yixing mutters reflexively and breaks into a sprint.

 

He tries not to shuffle too much because the coffee will spill over, but this class is too early, even for him, so he needs his coffee. He takes a sip out of his coffee as he speed walks, hoping that even a little dosage will start to kick his system awake. It doesn’t really seem to help when all Yixing can feel is the heat burning his tongue. He finds the door, a different classroom, this time more easily distinguished and pauses to take a deep breath and fix his posture. Yixing enters quietly and allows the door to slide to a slow close. The class stares again for a short moment but are dismissed again.

 

“Sorry I’m late,” Yixing says with a low bow.

 

When he lifts his head again, the professor is looking at him curiously. The door swings lightly with a few steps and then another apology comes. Yixing thinks that he recognises the angelic voice but doesn’t dare turn. Instead, the professor confirms his little fear but breaking out into a warm and hearty laughter.

 

“It’s you two again.”

 

Yixing stands frozen in spot and he can feel the presence behind him do the same.

 

“Well, you know the drill. Better luck this semester.”

 

_Fin._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own EXO.  
> This story is also posted at asianfanfics under [hailynx](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/524048).

**EXTRA**

**#1:**

At lunch break right after the examination, Yifan actually makes some effort to joining Yixing and his friends for lunch. Usually, he’s stuck in the library, but he needs to be here to offer some comfort. It’s actually pretty hard to understand how Yixing could have failed that one dance unit but then again, shit happens and usually, it is out of control.

 

“Oh, Yifan hyung,” Jongin smiles pleasantly. “This is rare.”

 

Yifan cracks a grin and motions his eyes towards Yixing, “Well, this is also rare.”

 

He settles down as Jongin shuffles over and then seconds later, is sandwiched when Sehun comes bolting at them. Yifan knocks his knees into the table and creates a loud clatter but no one in the cafeteria pays him any mind. Yixing gives him a warm laugh though, even if he is feeling slightly miserable.

 

“It can’t be that bad,” Yifan chides.

 

Sehun doesn’t help, “Well, if you fail, it’s not your fault. The guy’s got terrible coordination.”

 

Yixing doesn’t say that it has nothing to do with coordination—that’s just asking for more trouble. Jongin frowns too, but gives no input, knowing well that it is unnecessary at this point. Failing one unit won’t destroy Yixing’s scholarship, it’s just a blemish and something that he’ll think back on and wonder how it was even possible.

 

“Well, it doesn’t matter,” Yixing says as cheerily as possible, “That’s was just an extra. I didn’t need the credit points for it anyway.”

 

Yifan muses for a while before he decides to push. “Well, there’s no need to feel too down. It’s just a class. It can’t do you any harm. Besides, it’s not like you’re losing.”

 

Jongin raises a brow at the suggestive competition that Yifan brings up but is gutted before he can speak. The younger hides the pain warming up his stomach and turns away, muttering something incoherent. Yifan keeps probing until Yixing’s competitive spirit comes out to play—and he doesn’t even know it.

 

“Guess I could retake it,” Yixing hums with determination, “Then I’ll ace that class. I mean—it’s a dance class.”

 

Jongin turns back and chokes on his words in shock while Sehun breaks out into a full grin—certain that Yixing is setting himself up for failure. Yifan on the other hand, tilts his head to the side and smiles victoriously.

 

* * *

**#2:**

In attempt to stop Jongdae from dwelling and slamming his head, Baekhyun reaches over swiftly and jerks the book away causing Jongdae to hit the metal table with great force. Chanyeol winces and Jongdae lifts his head with eyes that can kill but Baekhyun just passes him some banana milk and smiles innocently.

 

“Sober yet?” Baekhyun asks.

 

“I am not drunk,” Jongdae retorts with a full pout. “I’m upset.”

 

“What for?” Baekhyun replies while shoving a piece of bread into Jongdae’s mouth. “You’re terrible at dance so it’s a given that you’d muck up somewhere.”

 

Jongdae spits it back out and Chanyeol swats the piece away before it hits him square in the face. He wants to say something about the sudden assault, but can really do without the mention of all of their childhood endeavours so he keeps his mouth shut. Besides, he’s still trying to find the right opportunity.

 

“I worked hard, hyung!” Jongdae says in return proudly, back straight and eyes firm. “I cut back on work and I danced the extra hours!”

 

“And don’t forget the two weeks of pay you had to fork up for breaking all those CDs while dancing in the record store,” Chanyeol probes to light the flame.

 

“Maybe you don’t have talent,” Baekhyun suggests brightly with a sharp tongue and a grudge that he still holds for Jongdae’s support on the eyeliner prank.

 

“Just retake it.” The giant suggests brightly and doesn’t falter when Jongdae shoots arrows at him.

 

Jongdae deadpans. “No.”

 

“Too late,” Chanyeol pokes his tongue out. “I already enrolled you into the class.”

 

“What?” Jongdae barks with eyes widen in shock. “I changed my password!”

 

“And you stuck it under your table,” Chanyeol points out, “Besides—let’s get back to the class. You’ve worked hard and now you know how the unit works. You’ve got an advantage if you retake it. And then you can show the professor that he was wrong in failing you.”

 

Baekhyun turns to Chanyeol and shoots extra daggers but Chanyeol keeps smiling unfazed. He wonders why he hadn’t been included in this plan because enrolling Jongdae in extra subjects to help him get serious about his musical career would have been a good one. Jongdae does his mental toss up of things and decides that he will not do it. There is still some time for him to change his subjects around and his password. This time, he’ll not leave the post-it note underneath his table.

 

“No,” Jongdae repeats with a glare. “What are you trying to do?”

 

“Nothing!” Chanyeol protests instantly, “I’m looking out for your… clean record of university! Do you really want a fail on your academic transcript?”

 

Jongdae stares a little longer and Baekhyun winces when Chanyeol steps on his feet. However, before Baekhyun can say anything, Jongdae’s thoughts have finished processing and he’s made up his mind.

 

“That makes sense…” Jongdae murmurs, thinking of all the hard work he has put in. He can now make use of his knowledge to perfect the class.

 

The giant breaks into a huge grin and an approving nod. He earns a pat on the shoulder from Jongdae, claiming that he’s been a good friend and Chanyeol just grins while thinking to himself that his payback successful. Tilting his head to his right, his lips dance with a knowing grin.


End file.
